Bumps and Comfort
by SolidWhiteGekko
Summary: Love's a real struggle. There are always problems to overcome. Sometimes leaving someone may be a clue for your own happiness and sometimes sticking with them may also lead to your happiness. Loves a hard game and one which only a few excel at. This is what our characters face. To flee to to love? That is the question. #AU
1. The Stray Path

**Bumps and Comfort**

 **Chapter 1: The Stray Path**

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

 _1_ _st_ _of August- 6:40pm_

 _I'm what they would call ecstatic! My friends and I have been accepted in the university of Konoha, I almost squealed with joy when I received my letter of acceptance and I'm sure my friends where in a similar state of mind as well. I'm even happier with the fact that I have finally moved into my own little apartment. A place where only I live. I was afraid for a bit but that went away when I met with my friends and visited all our apartments together. The little added decor my friends added chipped away at my uneasiness fully and what was even better was the fact that we lived extremely close to each other._

 _Almost a week has passed since I've seen all of them, which made life moving in a little easier but it has been a little dull. The only contact with them was the phone conversations which we had. My mother always said that, 'life's joys come with the memories of friends' and I had to agree but I also accepted the fact that it will take time to move in and learn the ropes on the new lifestyle. All she could hope for, was that they would meet soon and not go to those clubs which Ino and Sakura seem to enjoy a lot (mostly Ino). They just really where just not my thing especially with so many people in one place and such._

 _Oh and another thing which had me a little excited for a while was that Sakura had recently met a new boy. She had always wished that she could find the perfect someone and for her to say that she really liked him must mean something. I could only hope that this man really was the specially someone and would maker here happy. I wonder who he was? Whoever it is, I hope she introduces him to us soon. All she said was…_

A young women at the adventurous age of 18 immediately stopped writing when hearing a muffled vibration. Broken out of her train of thought, she closed her dearly beloved book which she filled wither her most secretive emotions and thoughts and reached for the disrupting object in mind.

The women's mood brighten at the image of a furious looking, bubble-gum pink haired girl in a pose with a threating fist on the screen of the device. The text below the charming picture named…

"Sakura" She smiled.

"Hinata, you've got to come out girl!" Sakura demanded widening her smile a little more. Hinata was amused at how well the image portrayed her. It was like the image itself held her assertive soul. Hinata remembered and old saying her mother once taught her. _'A picture can hold a thousand words'._ It was examples like this which allowed her to believe in the many sayings and beliefs which her mother had attained throughout her life.

"Yeah, ditch your crib and join us!" Another girl yelled out in the background and was one who Hinata immediately recognised.

"Hi Ino and I'm in the middle of something" she answered back, her mind going to the bath she had planned after the little edit in here diary. It was something she was looking forwards to and however much she had loved her friends, she knew this would be a tough call.

"Give me the phone forehead!" Ino yelled out in the background.

"No way, pig!" Sakura retourted back to her friend.

There sounded to be some rapid movements and yells as well as cries. Hinata let out an amused smile. Even from young, her friend's vigorously fought on a daily basis. The arguments would sometime even consist of blaming each other for starting the arguments in the first place. Some may have even questioned if they really where friends in the first place. She did when they were younger and even sometimes now when they get into some really big arguments but they always seemed to go back to friends a few moments later. Sometimes she thought the relationships was built on arguments between the two. Hinata giggled lightly at this.

"Oh yeah, cat fight lads. This is so hot!" A deep male voice growled in the background. This was met with a few chuckles from masculine voices which Hinata definitely did not recognise them. A few more suggested comments were made by the same person which led to more laughter. Hinata blushed furiously at some of these comments. They were just so lewd. Hinata was not really surprised by the comments with her friends being attractive and all but what confused where was just who they were. Her friends had never had a group of friends of the opposite gender who they hung out with at times at least not with her there. This begged the question to just who they actually where. Even though she may blush at some of the comments, she was more curious with who they were and so listened in more, hoping to pick up clues on just that.

' _Who were they?'_ Hinata's innocent little mind pondered.

' _Maybe friends of the boy which Sakura told her about?'_ She guessed. It was a fair assumption on Hinata's behalf but was it the right one?

"Ow, what was that for!" The unfamiliar voice growled. But instead of it being a chuckle it was a painful whine.

"For making perverted comments, so shut it!" She recognised that voice. Anyone who was in the line of fire of that voice once! Always recognised it. It was another friend of hers. A Chinese like girl who always had her hair held in twin buns. Her perfectly immaculate buns which never held a strand out of place.

"Hi, Tenten?" Hinata greeted. The bickering between the two girls stopped.

"How about I put it on loud speaker!? Sakura suggested.

"Fine but hurry up" Ino demanded.

"Hey there Hinata, I'm guessing you're busy?" Tenten asked. Hinata repeated herself.

"Come on, Hinata it will be fun and we're not even clubbing?" Ino claimed. Hinata raised an eyebrow. She definitely wasn't falling for that again, not after last time. Her dad almost had a heart attack when he found out that his sweet innocent daughter fainted at a club surrounded by hormone crazed teens. She on the other hand was a having a fierce battle keeping conscious every time her body made a startling sweaty contact with someone else's. Her dad finding out wasn't much of a problem with the current state of her housing. Her overprotective dad will not know a thing but she really did not want to face that again, no matter how much better she's gotten at hanging out in highly populated areas. She strongly disliked them. Of course, they did not mean it in a harmful way but saw it as a means to liven her up a bit.

"But I'm…"

"No buts, Hinata and we already know that you're not really doing anything important and we want to introduce you to our new friends." This got her curious.

"Who are they?"

"You're only going to find out of you come!"

"And you're defiantly not planning on going clubbing?" Hinata checked, suspicion still there.

Ino burst out laughing.

"With an ass like that you would expect her to be in a club!" The same boy from before chuckled. This was followed by a slapping sound. Which again was followed by a lot more laughter and a whine which was filled in by both her friends and the strangers. Her curiosity deepened. But one thing she could assume was that the slap belonged to one of her friends.

"Next time you make a perverted comment I'm going to chop of your balls and throw it in a blender before you bleed out. Is that understood?" The unfamiliar laughter in the background came to a slow halt. But it seems like Hinata's friends seemed to laugh a lot harder at the new person's demise. Hinata could tell that it was Tenten and here menacing voice but not because of her voice per say but due to here sadistic nature in torturing other man. Hinata could only thank here lucky starts that she was not in her wrong book but little could be said for the poor person who most likely held their privates in-between their hands.

"Trust us Hinata. Hell, meet us at the entrance at Konoha's park. The entrance on Misty Lane. Okay?" Tenten double checked. Leaving Hinata a few moments to come up with a decision.

To Hinata, it wasn't a very difficult one but one which determined her comfort, something which she never stood against unless her friends dragged her into it and they seem to enjoy that. A lot.

Knowing that her friends wouldn't let up and may even choose to raid her room, bringing her clothed or not she decided on a quick shower instead and then having a nice alluring bath after. She let out a tired yet wanted sigh.

"Where should we meet?" She ended.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Ino shirked out in joy, snapping Hinata's ears as far away from the phone as her arms could move it.

"Finally Hinata, I thought I'd have to drag you from your house, meet us outside the park gates on Misty Lane!" Sakura ordered. Hinata nodded and gave a yes in reply.

' _I hope I don't regret this…'_

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

 _ **AN: Well, here we go folks. This is the pilot episode which I hope will take off XD Oh my, I think I've made that horrible jokes thousands of time now.**_

 _ **Anyway, this story will have slow pacing to it and will have a lot of drama because I'm sure people like that but it will also but the key here is romance and it will be aimed at one of my favourite shipping's which is NAHI. I'm pretty happy they got together in the end. But people! Do not throw a fit in dismay. Your favourite parings shall also be here as I love a lot of different parings in the Naruto universe.**_

 _ **The chapters will without a doubt be at one week apart and I really hope you enjoy this story so I can continue it and if not I'll just move on to another little plot bunny.**_

 _ **Please do follow and review because I love it XD, anyway…**_

 _ **SolidWhiteGekko, sneaking out**_

 _ **Edited 09/09/2016: Seems like I made a few errors. I will most likely go back over the entire story again after I have finished it but that would be in about a year time. Anyway peace for now.**_


	2. New Friends, New Interests

**Bumps and Comfort**

 **Chapter 2: New Friends, New Interests**

 _ **AU: We are back with another chapter. Please enjoy.**_

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

After a quick shower, the indigo haired girl got dressed and made her way towards the park entrance on Misty Road. Hinata not being one too make bad first impressions made sure to spend a little more time on her appearance. To her this meant, a little more makeup, clothes which she considered good enough for the occasions and slightly more uncomfortable shoes but Hinata was not one to enjoy the loved heels and so chose a pair which kept her rooted to the ground in sweet comfort. Her only concern being that she would not let down the fashion inspector of her little yet humble group of friends, Ino.

Now being only a short five meters away from her destination, Her pearl like eyes picked up on two distinguishable characters standing at the entrance of the park. One being with pink hair which we met earlier from Hinata's modest phone and another a bleach blond, the fashionistas known as Ino. They seeming to notice her now and greeted her.

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura waved while here partner shouted Hinata's name through both of her hands clasping on either side of her mouth. Excited, both girls run up to see there dearly missed friend and embraced her in a tight yet comforting hug, letting go as soon as Hinata greeted them with a similar hug of her own while acknowledging them through a quick yet warm hello. The follower of fashion started her work much to Hinata's dismay but eagerness to please her never the less.

"Oh my gaawd, you look great Hinata!" Ino shirked, standing back and giving her a once over with a nod of approval. Hinata mentally patted herself on her back at the remarks and thanked god that she said nothing about her shoes. Sakura not being one to leave an acknowledgement of effort undone also mentioned that she liked the look which she backed up by giving her the thumbs up.

Ino, was kind when she wanted to be and begged a second glance when she walked past. Her hair was a gorgeous blonde which seemed to go well with here icy blue eyes, giving her a look of a typical head cheerleader. Being the fashion expect, she was one to dress with the latest season line up thanks to her over the top generous farther. And Sakura was just like her picture, without the fierce look in her eyes and her threating fist although if provoked she may just bring it up in real life and start teaching a lesson the old fashion way which she did so on many occasions against Ino who would fight back just as furiously.

"Thanks guys!" Hinata repaid for their kind words.

"Anyway, let's hurry, I don't think Tenten can keep the guys busy for long. And I really want you to see them." Sakura grinned, her face a little pink. Ino finding this a golden opportunity to tease did not let it pass.

"Only coz she wants to see here little love machine." Ino giggled dodging the elbow to the gut on instinct.

"His not my boyfriend!" She yelled out in frustration. She wanted to change the subject and so she turned the tide instead. "And even if he was, at least I got one!" She retorted which Ino only humphed and called her the hated nick name of 'billboard brow.' Sakura not likening this returned the favour with 'Ino pig.'

Hinata stood there, amused by the situation on hand. This was so typical and would not be surprised if the two of them fought all the way here just to meet her but that was a thought would have to dangle for another time.

"So where we going?" Hinata asked in an attempted to prevent them from going down each other's throats. It was time like this she wished the peacemaker of the group was here. She sighed her name.

The two seemed to have stooped arguing and turned back to the girl. They smirked and dragged her across the road with a hand each in their grasp. Hinata just followed in their footsteps, wondering where they would take them.

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

After Tenten greeted Hinata she ushered them into the room with several sofas and a modest size TV which hanged relaxed against the wall. All heads turned towards Hinata making her feel a little insecure about herself. 'Was her make up ok?', 'Washer outfit okay?', 'have they noticed her shoes?', 'will they like her?' These where all the thoughts which crossed her mind in the second their eyes turned.

Tenten was another one of Hinata's closest friends and was the one who Hinata referred to as the peacemaker of the group. She's a women of Chinese orientation and held her hair in two distinct buns. It never mattered what was in the season or what wasn't, she did not pay much attention to the latest fashion trends and only dressed in comfort unless Ino forced her too for certain events with this being one of them. As the peacemaker of the group and one of Hinata's most trusted friends, she decided to take it upon herself to do the introductions.

"Listen up guys, this girls Hinata and you hurt her and I'll shred your balls in a blender before forcing it down your throat." She stated before turning to the brown haired man with spiky short hair and some sharp red tattoos. His fangs like teeth also did not go unnoticed by Hinata. "Is that understood Kiba?" She asked sending him a glare.

"Yeah, yeah." He surrender raising his arms up in the motions. She recognised his voice from the one being slapped and started to worry a bit but before it could settle in, he grinned at Hinata showing his unusually sharp fangs and winked at her, easing here defences a little. "I ain't as _bad_ as she say's" he said, grabbing Hinata's hands as he did so. The sudden proximity caused her to feel even more self-conscious with a little tinge of nervousness. He brought his lips to the back of her hands and kissed it lightly. Her face flashed a little pink in fluster which he widened his grin. "The names Inuzuka Kiba, but you can just call Kiba, cutie-pie." He reintroduced himself. Before Hinata could stutter her reply, Tenten slapped his hands off hers and causing him to chuckle and ease Hinata a little. Her cheeks even more rosy at the little name.

"Yeah, yeah…" The glare from Tenten sharply ended his little introduction. But his smirk still stood righteously on his face.

"Ok, then we have the link between us and the boys. His a little distant at times but will warm up to you eventually. His called Sasuke and his Sakura's little Love machine." Tenten introduced noachantly causing Sakura to give a flustered burst of protest and Sasuke's eyes to widen a little which was only noticed by an extremely observant man. Sasuke was the handsomest amongst the boys with a calm mask to go with. He was definably considered cool and was one who many girls struggled to get the attention of, leaving Sakura to be envy of many girls. He nodded in her direction.

"Next we have Shikamaru, his lazy bum but pretty nice guy to talk to." The young man who she was addressing was extremely smart and always the top of his class. He has this look of boredom on his face and could probably be the laziest person who you would ever meet. Finding everything troublesome, he usually lazes around staring at the sky but when push comes to shove he shoves and aggressively at that. He sent her a slow "Yo…" Which she returned with a timid "hi."

Tenten paused at the last of them of a bunch who only smirked at her. Tenten folded her arms in return. There was a little standoffish feel to this which everyone in the room seemed to sense. The man in questioned broke it off.

"The Name's Neji and it's a pleasure to meet you." He greeted, bowing his head slightly. This man, was usually a stoic person in the eyes of many but not so in this little group due to a little reason which we cannot touch upon just yet. Ino clapped here hands, grabbing the spotlight.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, just start the film and let Sasuke ravage our little bill bored brow over here!" Ino laughed causing Sakura's eyes to shot wide, pink bursting on her face. A mighty chuckled blared form Kiba and a sigh of 'how troublesome' from the genius.

With everyone distracted, Kiba's eyes travelled to the Indigo haired beauty. She turns towards him, making eye contact before quickly pulling away. He let out a deep chuckled before licking his lips with two sharp words etched in his head.

' _Target acquired'_

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

 **AN: Yes, this is a NarutoxHinata based fanfiction and yes, I do know that Kiba is not Naruto and Naruto is not Kiba but this is a real plot so let's stick with it shall we. Naruto will come soon enough and remember, the best things always come last.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please do leave a like, and review because I love them! With that said….**

 **SolidWhiteGekko sneaking out. …**

 **Oh and soz, just a head's up, there may be a day or 2 delay with the next chapter. But this is only because I have started a new school year and have a lot on my plate. I hope you bear with me.**

 **Thank you**


	3. An Not So Random Interaction

**Bumps and Comfort**

 **Chapter 3: An Not So Random Interaction**

 _ **AU: OMG OMG OH MY GAAAAAAAAAAWRD! I JUST FINISHED WATCHING. NARUTO THE LAST AND OMG! I AM SO FREAKING HAPPY! I AM ECSTATIC, SO HAPPY THAT I WROTE THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS! LIKE WOW, WOW, WOW, WOW! JUST READ!**_

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

There a young man stood. In the centre of what he called his new home. A place where he would belong for the next three years while he attended the University of Konoha. To Naruto, it just didn't feel like home. It would take a long time for him to adjust to this place, much less call it his home. For now, it was just a place of rest. It just had no melodiously memorable memories. There were no aged markings on the door frame which would have marked his growth over the years. He didn't have his favourite chair and he could not play games or hangout with his unreplaceable friends. But he didn't mind it all too much. His new place was away from home and that was all he cared about. He only hoped that after he had fully unpacked, it would feel a little more homely; more comfortable than just an area where he would sleep, eat and study. It would take time, he knew that, but he had three years for this. Three years to create meaningful memories, three years to find a new place of comfort and three years to create solid bonds with people who he would hopefully later call his friends. He may not have liked it, but that was just the unjustified hand he was dealt. It wasn't anything he could change. Not now and not for a while. This hand would just have to do. It was his destiny. Something he had always fought against, especially now.

The apartment itself was very modest and was spectacularly spacious, especially for what an average student could afford. He could only thank his kind parents for this though. Naruto may not have favoured the idea of his parents paying for his apartment, but he could do little about it until he got a job, which he could only hope was soon. He knew that his parents wouldn't mind as they have more than enough money to support him for his rest of his time there due to his father's wallet fattening job, then again, he just did not want that. He was Naruto Uzumaki, a man who wants to make his own name in the world and what better way to start then by living off his own hard earned cash and smarts.

The only thing which might have been great about this place was that he once lived here. Of course, I say that _it might have been_ and I say that because, he just had no idea on when or where he exactly lived. One question that did first hit his mind on his arrival to this vast city of Konoha was just when? Just when did he live here? How long had it been? But the few hours he had spent, seemed to have eased the question out of his mind. It just did not matternow. What mattered most, was that he had a mental map laid out of his surroundings, so he knew where he would have to travel in order to get his pint of milk for breakfast, to find food which could come in a form of a takeaway joint or supermarket and a hub for social interactions mostly at a bar. He was a student after all. With that in mind, he slipped off his cosy pair of slippers and put on some solid durable trainers. He grabbed his needed keys and his adventure for the locations began.

The street his building belonged to was Transverse Avenue, a sibling of Misty Lane due to it having one of the three entrances to Rookie Park. The park was fairly big and held a charming little play area filled with climbing frames, swings and anything else which would burn a child's excess energy and leaving them exhausted to an early nap, much to the parent's pleasure. Around the little play area, was a huge trail which travelled all the way around the park. Naruto made a note to visit the now restless park on his way back. He defiantly was not a child which could be seen with his views on swings being less fun and exciting and more calm and smoothing. He just hoped that it had the same feel to it as his local park did at home.

At the end of his street, sat a Coffee house which snuggled in-between Transverse Road and Rookie Lane. It was good to know that he had access to one, especially when a professionally made hot drink was needed. Naruto was quite fond of a good coffee, in fact the idea of drinking a scorching hot coffee mixed in with some hot chocolate sprung to his head. Those where the best from of coffee's to Naruto. The not so bitter that a child winced yet not so sweet that an adult puked. Of course, Naruto was a little more in the direction of the sweetness with him requesting them with just a tad more chocolate then normal. He hoped this new coffee house didn't mind. A little drool started to form in the pool of his mouth. Swallowing the natural substance, he pushed open the door, his mind going back to the holy beverage.

The Coffee house had a nice decor with it feeling very home like. There where wooden coffee tables of all sorts scrambled around which were covered by random types of furniture's. You had those comfy personal arm chairs, the spaced wooden chairs, and fun cushy bean bag. They even had your average sofas. And the scent of that god blessed drink was everywhere. He loved it. In the centre though, was a family sized couch with a nice coffee table in the centre. There where even a few more bits of seating furniture apart from the sofa making it the biggest areas out of the place. A good place for big group of friends to hangout together over a steaming hot drink of their liking where the banter and relations would play out. He defiantly would not mind bringing his friends here to hangout from time to time. To Naruto, it just felt so much like the coffee house back home.

Switching out of his dream like thought, his eyes widened slightly at the busyness of the Coffee house. Most of the seats where taken and it was fairly loud with conversations, the laughter and the whines of the friends as well as the waitresses interacting with the customers.

Naruto was not one known for his patients and that was seen when he decided to leave the store. He hated waiting, it could drive him insane and so it was only natural that he would leave his beloved drink for another time.

Stepping outside the café he continued on his adventures stroll through the bustling streets of Konoha. Naruto's eyes absorbed everything in, right down to the road sings and position of the lamp lights. All the shops, all the business and all the buildings, nothing escaped his wondering eyes which would later form a map in his head during his hopefully blissful dreams? He had to admit, he was amazed at the business which could be found. He may not have needed the majority of the things which they offered but he knew that his mum would be happy to know that he could have access to anything if needed and urgently at that. It would give her a peace of mind which therefore gave him a peace of mind. The last thing he needed was her mum worrying about him.

His thoughts moved back to his old friends…

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

Hinata was once a real shy girl. She would not talk to a lot of people and when they talked to her, she would keep the conversation short as possible. Sometimes not even allowing them to get to their point across before running off. It wasn't because she was rude, but at the time she did not have anyone to vouch for that. She simply was too shy. She was shy for her own good. Everything would be too much of a thrill for her. She just refused to come out of her little shell. In came a bubble pink haired girl with an overall extroverted blonde and she was shy no more. It took a while but she hardly ever got shy anymore and it was all thanks to them, Sakura, Ino and later? Tenten. They were her first friends and her only friends which she could rely on to no end. Be it in a personal situation, they had her back. Be it in a situation with a guy? They had her back. She could count on them for anything and she was grateful for that. Because of them, she was not afraid to carry out longer conversation with people who attempt to speak to her which thus lead to further friends. And this was the case last night.

Her mind kept going back to yesterday, especially to that attractive man which had her blushing to no ends. She just couldn't keep him out of her mind. With her groceries in here arms, her mind to the boy who had flustered to no end, she rounded the corner into Rookie Lane. Oblivious to the blond coming in from the other side.

Suddenly, her soft delicate body made contact with a hard one. Her mind snapped back to reality, her eyes widened and the air rushed past her. She was falling and the only thing she saw where a startling look of concern which swam in the man's ocean blue eyes.

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

 _ **AN: Well, Well, Well. What av we er. A cliff-hanger! And a nasty one at that.**_

 _ **It seems like I'm going to be a sadist and actually leave it at that. And in my defence, I am getting you this chapter early as hell, so please excuse the cliff. Just mind your step you know?**_

 _ **Omg, I have calmed down a bit from writing this. The last movie was just sooo good, I loved all the NaruHina parts, it just made me soo course it wasn't as consistant with the actuall manga but it gave us fluff and omg I love it so much.**_

 _ **I can't believe that I never watched the last till today. I swear I could die happy now. I loved there ship sooo much and wow. I literally spazed out so much thought it and stuff and If you have not seen it yet? Watch it, especially if you're a naruhina fan. My gawd!**_

 _ **I'm also going to say that I have a huge amount of stuff to do and am relatively busy. But I will keep it updated weekly, it just may be a day or 2 late for the remainder of the month but who knows?**_

 _ **With that being said, please do give a follow, like and review for this chapter because they are awesome and I just love em okay! Oh and please do tell me what you thoughts about the movie if you have seen it coz I would love to know. Anyway…**_

 _ **SEE YA**_

 _ **SolidWhiteGekko, sneaking out….**_


	4. An Not So Innocent Interaction

**Bumps and Comfort**

 **Chapter 4: An Not so Innocent interaction**

 _ **AU: Hello people, it's me again and back with another chapter. Life's pretty chaotic and I can only hope that it will be less chaotic after I have finished up in the predicament which I have found myself in. Yet with all of that on my plate (don't get me wrong, I love a filling meal) I have found room for this dessert. And yesh, I am somehow updating this a little earlier than I have mentioned but that's coz this chapters toooo cute. With that being said, I introduce you to chapter 4;**_ **A Not so** _ **Innocent Interaction…**_

 _ **Enjoy…**_

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

 _Suddenly, her soft delicate body made contact with a hard one. Her mind snapped back to reality, her eyes widened and the air rushed past her. She was falling and the only thing she saw where a startling look of concern which swam in the man's ocean blue eyes._

Hinata was supposed to be in agonising pain. Her head was supposed to have made unforgivable contact with the cold concrete walkway which would go lush with her crimson life where she would either be seething in unimaginable pain or oblivious to everything form then till she next awoke. But neither of the options happened. It seemed that an option three was secure.

Her waist was snuggled by a protective arm and her mid back with a comforting hand. Both of which belonged to the man with ocean blue eyes. But her mind did not consider the consequence of her situation. Her only concern was the man's eyes which held something much deeper than the concern of her wellbeing. _'It held…'_ Her thought ended before it could be finished, the sound of her grocery bag hitting the ground resonated through the loudness of the bystanders who only gave a look of interest as their busy schedules carried them away.

Hinata had now realised the predicament she was in with this man and flashed pink. "S-s-s-sorry" She stuttered horrible. She wanted to dig a hole and die at the poor apology. She had stuttered a lot in the past but not as bad as this. Never as bad as this. Especially not an apology. He probably found her weird and she knew that she shouldn't mind it but she did. And she minded it a lot. And what was worst? She had no idea why.

"What are you saying sorry for, it's my fault." Naruto asserted, grinned apologetically at her. And he wasn't being a gentleman about the situation either, it really was his fault. It was due to the nostalgia he felt at that coffee joint and the thoughts of time with some old friends. His eyes fell down to the groceries which now scatted across the ground which people seemed to have kindly avoided.

Hinata was going to disagree and tell the man that it really wasn't his fault and that it was hers for not paying better attention to her surroundings but was mutely stopped when she followed his guilty gaze to here groceries which were scattered around on the path way. She let out an high pitched 'eep' which got to Naruto to know end. It was just too cute but it reminded him to much of _her…_

She was already down on the ground gabbing the items which Naruto offered to help with. After a moment of them picking up the items in silent. Both of their eyes fell upon the innocent looking red tomato with neither of them knowing that the other was already reaching for it. Soft petit hands landed on the tomato first with bigger and rougher hands falling on the girls a mini second later. A moment of silence went by before both of them snapped their hands away from the not so innocent vegetable. It was taunting them. The owners of the hands faced each other, both members' eyes where wide in surprise. Hinata's face was pink in fluster at the intimate touch while Naruto's face was pink in embarrassment for touching someone who he had not known and someone who seemed extremely shy at that. He could only imagine how embarrassed she felt.

"S-sorry/Sorry" They both said immediately before both of them turned back to the vegetable and again! Made contact with each other. Naruto cursed the name of the vegetable. He was not eating them again. Meanwhile, Hinata's face seemed to have replicated the tomato. Both of them faced each other and instantly apologised again. Naruto gave a nervous chuckle and was now really embarrassed as his dumbness. ' _How could it happen twice!'_ his mind barked at him. But then something came to him. He gritted his teeth. It was a sense of Deja-vu. Despair overcame him, he abruptly stood up. Hinata's pale eyes followed him.

Too Hinata, the joyful embarrassment of the moment they shared was now gone and it was only replaced by what she saw in his eyes. Sadness. Despair. This man was upset but at what. Could it have been her? Did she offend this man? His blonde spikey locks covered his face. His voice was low and croaky.

"Sorry but I have to go…" And with that he turned around and left, leaving her with the majority of her groceries in the bag apart from the mischievous tomato. Her eyes followed him till he was lost in the distant crowd. Suddenly, she felt alone and cold.

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

 **AU: Poor poor tomato, it seemed like the tomatoes little plan did not end up the way it wanted it to.**

 **Sorry that this is a short update but I do hope you enjoyed it. You see, the last chapter, this chapter and the next chapter where supposed to be one chapter in total, but that would also go against my idea of short juicy chapters for you guys. Plus, I feel like the way they just work with the story.**

 **Anyway, I loved writing this one, it was just pretty cute ykno? Well I did anyway.**

 **Anyhow, please do leave a like, follow and a fav coz that's real awesome. And I hope I see you next Thursday! Hopefully that is!**

 **SolidWhiteGekko sneaking out…**


	5. Interactions to Boredom with Misty Eyes

**Bumps and Comfort**

 **Chapter 5: Interactions to Boredom with Misty Eyes**

 _ **AU: Hi guys… Erm, I have to apologise for the lateness of this chapter. I know that it was only one day late but it was still late, especially if you consider that I was bumming around with my friends and just forgot to upload…. But anyway.**_

 _ **I'm back with a brand new chapter. And it's over 1k words again. It's a little dark. But is needed to get a better sense of our characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy…**_

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

That sense of Deja-vu was all it took to throw him into this sad state. This depressing state. Naruto knew that she wasn't her. They weren't the same person. That shy innocent girl was just not _her!_ It was not possible. But why did it hurt so much. The pain he felt was raw. It was cold. _Harsh_. It was almost like the day he found out. The memories chain through his head. And why? All because of a sense of Deja-vu. All because that girl was just so similar to _her._ Her innocents. He didn't even have a basic conversation with girl, yet he jumped the gun and got a blast to the past. His heart wrenched. It tightened. It squeezed. It released. And rinsed and repeated. Every time he thought of _her_. It killed.

He took a deep breath. And swung slower on the swings. The sun was now mellow in the gentle orange skies. The breeze was light and sun was warm against his exposed skin. All the children had left the park now with only a few people left inside. One of them was him and another was the man who just took a seat in the swing besides him.

Naruto hated this feeling. He wasn't angry at the girl for bringing him to this state, but angry at himself for allowing it to happen. She just really was not her. It wasn't her fault that it still felt raw. Even after three years. It followed him and stuck to him like a cobra stuck to it's pray as it squeezed its life right out. This was what he lived with. In the day he move to get away from this, it came back to him. It just would not leave him. He swung a little and took another deep breath.

"You want a smoke…" The man besides him asked, his voice board. Naruto turned to face him. The man had his hair in a weird style, it was shaped a little like a pineapple. His face had a look of absolute boredom and his eyes held something similar to what he had. Sadness. Loss. Despair, Naruto could recognise it from anywhere. This man had suffered like him.

Naruto shook his head in response. The man shrugged, before placing one in his mouth and lighting it. He took a deep breath from it and held it in. Letting it to do its thing before letting it out.

"You came here to get away from something didn't you?" He simply asked. Naruto did not reply but the man did not expect one. The man took another drag before continuing. "You had thoughts on killing yourself. Didn't you?" He asked. Again? He did not expect an answer and so, he continued. Naruto was shocked. ' _Who was this guy?'_

"You've met someone who had triggered this reactions, someone who was similar to the person who you cared dearly for…" Naruto was too lost to speak. Neither of them where dumb. They had both experienced this. The man took another long drag before continuing.

"My advice to you is simple, don't give in to the despair." He took another drag form his smoke. It was now at its last quarter. Naruto spoke.

"You've lost someone, close to you. Didn't you?" The man looked at him before turning away and took his deepest drag form the cigg so far. He took it slow but took it all the way down to the painful metaphoric end. He held it in a moment longer than the others before exhaling it, slow as he took it in. He should have expected this.

He wanted another one now and reached for it. But the correct phrase to say, was that he needed another one. The man's hand quickly went to his pocket. He paused. He did not pull out another. His hand just stayed there. He took a deep breath and cleared his thoughts. He brought his other hand to his pocket and left it there. One hand stayed in the pocket of his cigarettes and another in the lighter. A toxic yet pleasurable combination when it came together but he held it there.

"Yeeeah." He dragged out. "But, that's all in the past now…" he said and then added "all because I faced it and however troublesome it may be. You should do the same." With that, he stood up. He too took a deep breath and released it. It felt good to him. Almost as if he got rid of the toxins the smoke brought in. He clicked his tongue. He only whished that he was dumb enough to believe that.

"I'll probably catch you later." He said lifting the back of hand in the air as he strolled away. Naruto watched him slowly make his way out of the park. When he was gone his thoughts over rode him. But one question stood out, _'just who was this guy?'_

Naruto could only assume that he had suffered the same loss as him, or something similar. But the question was just how he manged to pitch it all together. Even if he had lost someone, he still would not have been able to guess everything so accurately.

Naruto grimaced remembering his advice. He could only assume that the man meant that he would have to talk to that girl again. But how? This was something which he just did not know. She was a complete stranger in this bustling city of activity.

Naruto shrugged it off and sighed. He would just have to go worth the flow and hope for the best. Something which he had not done in quite a while.

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

 _ **AU: I feel like the chapter was a little rushed. Urgh, I thing I hate it and it's all because of the darkness inside it. I love writing happy snappy stories with a lot of fluff which makes clouds run for their money but it won't matter. My fics now seem a little inadequate compared to the real NaruHina ship. It kinda makes shipping them a little boring….**_

 _ **Urgh, this chap is so depressing that I'm even talking like that…**_

 _ **Anyway, please leave a review and drop a fav. Thankyou**_

 _ **SolidWhiteGekko, sneaking out….**_


	6. Called it Like Ages Ago

**Bumps and Comfort**

 **Chapter 6: Called it Like Ages Ago**

 _ **AU: Aye people, really sorry about the extremely late update, I was very ill for a while and then missed out on a lot of school work which had be playing catch up. Pain in the ass I know, but better now so here you go.**_

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

Shikamaru grabbed a fry lazily and bit into it. It was a Saturday evening and he was way too tired to be eating crap at King Burgers, a fast food restaurant catered to your junky needs. But then again, everything was tiring for the lazy student. The man who was dubbed as Sakura's love machine in a by her friends, sat opposite the lazy man, sipping a plane black coffee. No cream, no sugar, just black. It wasn't anything like the coffee at his local Coffee house, but it was decent enough to satisfy his caffeine craved needs. They waited on two more members from their little group of friends.

Shikamaru's thoughts went back to the man form earlier. He knew exactly who he was. His name and what's more importantly. What the blonde story exactly was. He knew it all and knew it painfully well. Too well for his own good. The urge came back to him. That feeling of needing something so badly. He rubbed his hand against a napkin and reached into his pocket.

"If you wanna smoke, you may want to smoke outside?" Sasuke insisted but to anyone else, it would have sounded like an order. Sasuke did not even look up when addressing him on the matter. His eyes only focused intently on his craved coffee. Shikamaru glanced around, noticing a child not older than 4 or 5 playing around with his fries before his mother scolded him. Shikamaru sighed, it was bad enough he smoked but to do it close to a kid, it was not fair. He removed his hands away from his pockets and started to also play around with his fries but not as energetically as the child but sluggishly.

"Yo guys!" Kiba barked, sliding his away into the booth near Shikamaru.

"Yo." Shikamaru greeted lazily whole Sasuke gave him a nod which Kiba grinned at. He placed his tray on the table and opened the hamburger packaging.

"Seems like chicken-but's thinking bout that flat pink haired chick. What's her name Sapura? Sakura." Kiba played. Sasuke smirked at this.

"At least I wasn't getting beaten up by a girl." Sasuke retorted causing Kiba to grimace. Shikamaru inspected his now soggy fry idly before dropping it and glancing up. Pale eyes met his gaze.

Shikamaru nodded towards him causing Kiba to look up from his tasty looking burger.

"Hey Nej!" Kiba greeted.

"Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke." He greeted.

"Neji." Sasuke replied back, smirking at his drink in hand. "See you love your caffeine?" Sasuke said as Neji took a seat beside him.

"Your one to talk Uchiha?" He smirked back before turning to Kiba.

"So why have you called us here, I am a little busy you know?" Kiba barked a laughter.

"At what? Shoving sticks up your ass?" Kiba poked. Which Neji met with a Sadistic grin. He could play the game.

"Better than sucking cock all day?" Neji retorted. Shikamaru looked board no more and Sasuke choked on his coffee. Kiba chuckled back at the banter. Neji could return and he knew it, it was in fact the reason which they became friends. But he could play just as well. But using curse words was something which Neji never used; hence Sasuke choking on his coffee and the surprised smirk on the usually uninterested face.

"Since when did you use words like that?" Kiba asked which Neji only smiled at before taking a sip at his caffeinated beverage almost innocently. Like he did not know what the brash man was talking about. The love machine on the other hand knew exactly why he was using such brash words. The question to him was just how? Shikamaru sighed and elaborated for the dumbfound.

"Seems like Neji's been influenced by one of Sakura's friends…" Shikamaru answered before slurping in some of his strawberry flavoured milkshake.

"Whaaaaaaaaat!" Kiba burst, spitting out soggy, chewed and now gooey burger bits all over the table-

"Gross" Shikamaru stated disgusted

"Urggg" Sasuke stated.

"Where are your table manners?" Neji asked. But Sasuke was tired of this, he wanted to get straight to the point and if his suspicions where correct, which they usually where, he wanted to stop it before it got out of hand.

"Just what the hell do you want with us?" Sasuke grimaced impatiently, eyeing the half assed indigested food on the table. He pushed away his coffee in disgust. He was not exchanging any form of natural substance with that boy.

"Oh yeah…." He turned to Sasuke. "Is the busty blue haired chick dati-"

"No-"

"Swee-"

"No as in you're not touching her" Sasuke cleared. Neji nodded his head on agreement

"You are not destroying this for us." Neji added giving him a stoic look. Shikamaru agreed but stayed silent. Kiba was agitated at this. He was far to annoyed that they had their game and he wasn't allowed his.

"But why not?" Kiba demanded and turned directly to Sasuke. "You're dating that pink haired chick. Why can't I date the busty blue haired?" Even though the question was directed at Sasuke, Shikamaru answered.

"That's just it. You don't want to date them, you just want to screw em." He answered in an extremely dead-bored voice. He knew what Kiba was like, in fact he knew it just as well as Kiba himself and this went for the other two who opposed the idea of their friends going for the bluenette.

"Oh and Sakura ain't mine, yet." Sasuke replied to Kiba's accusation. "But if you lay a hand on her I will not hold back. I've claimed her and by going after her you would be going against the bro code anyway." Sasuke added in an intimidating and daring voice. Kiba gritted his teeth.

How could his blood leaked friend or 'bro', as the code described him as, be against him in wanting what the code described as 'hoes'. But Kiba realised something, He could play that game too.

"Yeah and how about clock-blocking! That's against it as much as taking a girl which another bro has claimed." Kiba replied just as harshly. This caused the other to falter. This was against the code. An unwritten code which was a book of rules for young teens to adults. Moments of thick hot tension agonised by. Kiba sensing victory not far away and went to finish it off.

"And I swear, I don't even _just_ want her for sex. I actually want a relationship with her." Kiba added. This was true… Kind of. The blue haired girl was just way to cute and attractive to let up. Heck, the sharp teethed man was annoyed at himself for not finding this girl sooner. He wanted her to himself much like his now border lined friend/enemy who wanted Sakura and he really was not going to let up till he got her.

Shikamaru sighed but Neji and Sasuke stared Kiba down which he returned just as eagerly. Shikamaru could see the truth in his eyes but could only assume that the truthfulness came from the spur of the moment; from wanting something which he may not had. Moments ticked by and Shikamaru sighed. To him this was truly troublesome but had made his decision.

"I know this may sound stupid but maybe Kiba may not just want sex. Maybe he really does want to have a real relationship with Hinata." Shikamaru expressed. Neji raised an eyebrow at whim while Sasuke stared at him intently. Kiba however wrapped his arm around the lazy teen's shoulders with a gleeful smile.

"Shika, my ol' pal, I knew you were on my side." Which Shikamaru just shrugged off. The other two knew that he was smart and that all his decisions had less troublesome consequences which currently was that there would be no problems and everything would go smooth and dandy. Neji sighed in a partial submission which Kiba grinned at. Sasuke on the other hand still was not too sure and apprehended his stoic expression on his face in response. Shikamaru decided to add his reasoning behind his little decision which the raven haired man currently found fairly idiotic.

"Look at it like this, when has Kiba stood for a girl. Heck the fact that he called us here to ask about this is evidence enough…" Shikamaru stated. His logic becoming clearer to the raven haired boy. A few second went by before Sasuke got up.

"Fine, but if I sense anything dodgy or Sakura is upset in the least, I will hurt you…" He said and then walked away. A threat by this man was nothing to mock but Kiba wasn't scared. He would not hurt her. He was sure of this. Or at least he thought he was. But one thing which definitely was a mystery to Kiba. Was just, what was Neij's reasoning for standing against him. Sure he would stand by a friend, but to get involve between two close friends of his little group puzzled Kiba to no end. Even Shikamaru could not be too sure but saw it as too troublesome to pursuer. Kiba however was just full of curiosity.

"By the way Kiba, what's your reason behind it?" Kiba asked. Neji froze. He did not want to be found out. Especially considering the fact that he just had no idea to what he felt about the girl. His phone gave him a highly welcomed vibration which Neji. He gave the two an apologetic grin.

"Well if you excuse me, I have to answer the phone." he stood up and briskly walked out with his phone in hand. "It was great seeing you" he said, placing the ever thankful phone to his ear and answering the call with a 'hello'. Kiba turned to Shikamaru.

"Well that was weird." Shikamaru just smirked. He was considered a genius for a reason.

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

 _ **AU: Well people. That seems to be the end for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this. It was a little difficult to write I will say and so I did feel like my writing style gradually decreased over the chapter. Well anyway, I hope you will enjoy the next chapter as it does have a little cliché movement but as an old friend once said ' It's good to use cliché every now and then' No my friend was not famous just really wise for an idiot.**_

 _ **Anyway, I bid you guys my farewell and hope that you will leave a review, a follow or a fav because I love em and they can inspire me to write more…. Act I aint gonna say but what I will say**_

 _ **PS- You Neji xTenten fans should really like the next one…. Well I hope you do….**_

 _ **SolidWhiteGekko, sneaking out….**_


	7. DG of FR Part 1

**Bumps and Comfort**

 **Chapter 7: The Despicable Game of Forceful Revelations (Part 1)**

 _ **AU: Sup people, I am back again with another chapter for this fanfiction. I have to thank those of you who are following or who have favorited this story. I really appreciate the fact that you're allowing me to tell you this tale, it makes me real happy. With that said, let me introduce you to this chapter and be warned the next few chap may kill some of you but that's just because it's almost like an attack on your favourite ships but I will add some candy along the way. It hurt me and I'm the god dammed writer. But it's part of the plot so please stay entwined.**_

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

Much like a few days ago, everyone was in the raven haired boy's house. The idea was simple. Bring **ONLY** Sakura over and hang out with just the **TWO** of them but he should have known that it would not run so smoothly. Nothing ever run smoothly for Sasuke and it was always due to his blasted friends. The entire squad made up from both his group of close friends and the pinkettes closest friend sat around his little living room/kitchen and animatedly interacted with each other while munching on the pile of junk food which they had somehow conjured up.

After some time, Sasuke didn't mind it too much, the smile on Sakura's face was good enough for him however much he wanted her all to himself but the fact that she currently resided extremely comfortably in his lap, lightened his hatred to his new formed bunch of friends. But that would soon be changed with the introduction of the notorious game. A game which he's farther has stressed to him that it was not too be played with people of the opposite gender. It was something which his farther seemed to have feared yet Sasuke could never understand why. His mind was way too naïve to see that a simple game such as 'truth or dare' with girls would be terrifying. And after five minutes of playing due to the blonde's request, he could now understand what his dad meant. This was an unholy game indeed and he was witnessing just why his father cautioned him about it.

Pales eyes squared off against a set of oak brown ones. None of them made a move and the air was tense around the two. The others in the room sat and watched with eager and curious eyes. This may not had been something which they had not seen per-say, but it was something which they had never seen with the two who currently stood in the centre of their larger yet still humble circle of friends.

"It's your move Subaku" Neji said. Their faces of Neji and Tenten where only mere centimetres apart, their noses? Milometers apart. Tenten hated this. She cursed the idiot who ever came up with this game. She despised her friends for forcing her into this predicament. But what she loathed the most was the fact that the smug-assed bastard in fount of her was not taking the lead as she had hoped for. That way at least, she could shrug it off and act like it was his move but no! Those four words which chained together from the man's lips put it all on her. She was not going to be shrugging it off nonachantly as she wished, it would be him.

"Come on Tenten, its one little smooch. Heck add some tongue if you like." Sakura cheered treacherously. She knew she shouldn't but keeping in mind that Tenten let loose on her and her beloved Sasuke, there was no way in hell she would let her off the hook. Oh no, the opportunity was here. It was right now and she would be dammed if she was going to miss it. She made a metal note to high five her blonde friend for placing Tenten in this precious painful situation. Sakura only wished she could video tape this but she didn't want to fidget too much due to her sitting in her beloved laps. Kiba howled with laughter and Ino much like Sakura, cheered them on. Shikamaru sighed about how troublesome the situation was but stayed quiet. He had an agitating suspicion and had to confirm it. Hinata may had been the only one who took the uneasiness of her poor friend in mind.

"M-maybe we should let her off this one?" Hinata suggested. She could tell that Tenten was way out of her comfort zone. Tenten mentally thanked her, leave it to her to be lenient.

"No way, there's no fun then," Ino objected with a chilling mischievous smirk on her face. "And plus, I'd like to see how this will turn out." Ino said holding her thumb under her chin almost like if she was in deep thought. In reality, she was just recalling all the times which Tenten went off on her.

It was small things such as this this which she used to get back at her friends and Tenten was no exception. It was banter, a friendly teasing amongst friends and even though she felt diabolic when she thought of the idea. She could just blame it on that pacifying six letter word. Ooooohh how she loved it.

Neji had a calm façade on. It was something he was good at. Even when situations like this came in to play. It was something which his father had trained him to do as it was needed if he wished to follow in his father's footsteps. And he could not deny that the skill was extremely useful. It was something which also helped him in painful situations such as the one he was in now. His mutual partner on the other hand seemed as she had never played a game of poker in her life.

He could see… No. He could sense how tense she was. She just seemed too tight! To restricted! He could tell that she wanted to get out of this horribly unjust situation as soon as possible. And he had come up with a solid solution which would keep the both of them happy. He assumed she would be happy anyway... He pulled away causing Ino to protest. Sakura and Shikamaru sent him questing stares. He ignored them and turned to Ino.

"You just want us…. to kiss right?" Neji asked her, his face was stoic. Sasuke eyed him intently, he could only assume where he was going with this. Ino nodded, that evil smirk blessing her unforgivable face.

"That's what he said moron!" Kiba replied, Neji smirked at him. He was annoyed and this was the wrong time to start.

"Oh and I never knew you were a girl?" Neji retorted. A few 'ooohhhhhhs' and 'aaarrrhhhhhaaaaaaas' went around. Hinata mentally scolded herself for giggling. Tenten thanked god for pulling a little of their attention away. She was not one to feel subconscious about herself but in a situation like this, she wanted to drive away all the attention she got. It just was not something which she was used to. Neji focussed back to his plan.

"As you could probably see, Tenten here is just a little too shy –

"Hey!"

"-so how about I head into Sasuke's room and kiss her in there" Neji suggested and to add a little more butter, he added "…and it ain't like you specified on where we should kiss…" But Ino squinted her eyes in suspicion.

"And who's to say that you won't be lying." But Neji foreshore this.

"I swear it on my manliness." Neji shot with no hesitation. Ino stared at him a little longer, squinting her eyes as if she was trying to read what he had planned. Tenten could only thank that she would not have to kiss this arrogant jerk in-front of them and better yet, maybe she could persuade him to let it slide.

"M-maybe we should let them do this at the least." Hinata suggested, "Neji does seem very honest." Kiba saw this as a little opening. It may be small but it was something never the less.

"I'm a hundred percent with Hinata on this one, I've never known Neji to lie." Kiba also claimed placing a firm hand on Hinata's shoulder. She turned he head toward him in awareness of the touch. He grinned at her.

"I got your back." He replied. She merely nodded before eying the hand a little longer. She gradually turned back to the situation at hand. But her mind was still focused on Kiba's intimate grasp. It was gentle yet firm on her shoulder. It may not have been comforting but it something which she could get used to after a while.

"Neij's way to prideful to not fulfil his promise." Sasuke stated sounding fairly indifferent about the situation. Sakura smiled warmly at Sasuke and also nodded her head in agreement. Ino sighed.

"Fine, but I better see a hickory!" Ino demanded and with that, Neji grabbed Tenten's hand firmly and dragged her across the room and into Sasuke's sleeping quarters. Shikamaru confirmed his suspicions just a second before Neji shut the door. _Tight._

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

Neji closed the door behind him, watching her as he did so. She glared at him. She was furious. She just could not believe that he had the nerve to call her shy! Her! TENTEN! **SHY!** It went against almost every action, every breath, every word which she used to portray herself as the fearless women as she was viewed as. Yet? Somewhere deep within. Somewhere at the back of her mind. She wanted to thank him…

"Shy!" She whispered angrily, a vein throbbing on her head. Neji sighed. It seemed like he would have to explain his actions.

"Well, this way we could just tell them that we kissed." He simply stated. Tenten's jaw dropped, her heart throbbed and her throat dried. Any red hot anger which she held for this man was all gone. In fact, another feeling seemed to have taken its place and it was one which she did not wish to grasp, to understand or to acknowledge.

"W-well what about your manliness." She whispered. She wanted to slap herself for stuttering but even more? She wanted to murder herself for bringing it up. It was done and dusted, yet here she was bring up his reason for the action. She shouldn't care. She should put on a façade and leave it like that. Hell, even rough up his collar and mess up her hair to fool the blond and the rest of the wretched group. But there was something in her that just wanted to know. It would be fairer to say that she craved this knowledge. Neji smirked in response.

"If being manly takes away my tittle of being a gentleman, than I will gladly pass. I can't kiss a girl who just isn't ready." Tenten had to force herself not act all giddy. 'Urgg,' she hated this new emotions. It sucked and she just didn't know how to deal with it. It felt blissful, exciting but very terrifying. It overwhelmed her. A few moments went by. She now whished that she just kissed him there and be done with it, but it seemed like god had other plans. And the next thing she knew? Her body started to act on itself…

"I can't let you lose all your manliness…" She whispered delicately. In an instant, two warm lips met the side of Neij's cheek. They were extremely soft, something which he had never assumed that the scary almighty Tenten, ever possessed. His mind went blank and when the silky contact left, he could only stare with wide eyes when she pulled away. Her mind was going a little crazy, her stomack was doing backflips. And it was all because of that bold complicated action. At the moment, she just did not want to look the man in the eye. A blush tinted her cheeks but what caught Neji was the fear in her eyes. "L-l-lets go…" She hushed, opening the door and heading out. Neji's mind kept replying that moment in full graphical detail. From the feel of her smooth soft lips to her bashful blush and fearful eyes. One thought came to his mind

' _Seems like you really are a girl…. Tenten.'_

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

 **AN: Ooooohhh, I loved writing the last part! I love the NejTen ship. And so I'm going to end it here. But do take note that I was planning on stopping it before that little scean and just throw that into the next chapter but you guys needed some fluff and I just hoped that it satisfied you. Plus it seemed like a very short chapter to me before that scean and so I somehow made it double the size of my average chapter LOL. I have to admit though, I think the NejiTen bit was a little rush but maybe we can just see it as him being great full and stuff. Who knows XD**

 **Btw I am an evil evil person and will be toying around with our characters. (inset evil laugher followed by some coughing)**

 **Oh and before I go, I have given surnames to some of the characters which may not match with the name which they had been given in the anime such as Tenten's surname being Subaku which is very close to Garra's in cannon (Subuku). Of course as far as I can see in my plan (which is compleat btw) Garra does not make an appearance so it should not be an issue but if he does than we will have to cross that bridge when we get there.**

 _ **Anyway's…**_

 _ **SolidWhiteGekko, sneaking out…**_


	8. DG of FR Part 2

**Bumps and Comfort**

 **Chapter 8: The Despicable Game of Forceful Revelations (Part 2)**

 _ **AU: Sup people. Back with my next update on the wonderful Saturday? Aike, looks like I'm falling behind and have to reason for why. Lack of motivation maybe? Who knows about every time I watch an NarutoxHinata AMV I do feel empowered to keep the uploads coming.**_

 _ **Before we kick this off, I am going to apologise about the lack of NaruXHina. I really want to throw them in and give you a sky full of fluff but I just can't as it just don't go with the plan. I have to admit, I was never a stickler to plans, I actually used to just go with the flow when writing stories much like how I do with my life but I've learned that sometimes, it's best to plan things ahead and so that's what I have done with this story. So please, bear with me. You will get some awesome NaruxHina goodness eventually. Just may take a while. Anyway, with that out the way, I give you;**_ **The Despicable Game of Forceful Revelations (Part 2)**

 **Enjoy…**

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

"Jeez what's taken them so long?" Kiba asked. All the eyes focused on one door. The door which the two had walked into. It has been around two minutes and they were still in the room. Sakura and Ino turned to each other. Hinata furrowed her eyes brows in concern at her friend. Sasuke seemed to not really care but Shikamaru knew otherwise. The door crept open painfully slowly. This was followed by a flushed Tenten which seemed to have widened the eyes of Hinata and caused Ino and Sakura to let out a squeal. Finding their rarely flustered friend as pink as Sakura's hair was something not to scoff up. To the two, it was something to go down in history.

' _Manly indeed'_ Ino giggled to herself. She had no doubts that Neji had kissed her. She would want the juicy details later but for now focused on what she could pry out of her _bashful_ friend.

"Are you alight Tenten?" Hinata asked, her voice drenched in concern. Tenten held her gaze down for a second before lifting it up. Her cheeks where no longer pink and she smiled at Hinata as if nothing had happened.

"Everything's fine Hinata, but thanks anyway" But both Sakura and Ino where still very curious about what occurred in there.

"What did it feel like?" Sakura teasingly asked. This shot and arrow of memory back at Tenten and she broke into a shy mess.

"i-i-it f-el-", she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She was stuttering way too much. She even attempted to get her cool back with a deep breath but even this felt like a difficult task to perform. She mentally cursed herself at her incompetence. She was gaping like a fish as she tried to find the right words to explain it all but this was proving to be _very_ difficult when the pure memory kept streaming in her head. She knew she had to make it as if it was a quick kiss, a kiss which did not faze her and leave it at that. Needless to say. At the moment she wished that the bastard never existed. Her friend never existed! And? Just whished the she did not exist… She just wanted to run away from this god dammed situation. And out of nowhere, Neji came and again… Took the mantel and saved her.

"It was good." Neji stated, walking out the room with a nonchalant look and hands in his pocket. Tenten glared at the ground and focused on preventing her stupid crimson coloured blush from growing out of proportion. She wanted- No! She needed space.

"So you kissed, it was good. But what exactly happed in there." Ino grinned, directing a hand at the flustered Tenten. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I want all the details Ten." Tenten focused everything she had, hoping that it could hide the stupid mess of her face, looked up grinning at them.

"Nothing happed. We only kissed. That's it." She broke. She turned to Sasuke who had his eyes trained on her with an indifferent expression on his face. "I'm going to use the bathroom." And with that she speed walked towards it, stealing all the eyes on her person till she blocked the view with a tightly shut door. All eyes turned to Neji who was calmly taking his seat on the couch on the left side of Kiba.

"Since I was a part of the dare, I'm taking Tenten's' place." He asserted. No one apposed his idea. He did not know what to do, he wanted to get Ino back for throwing him in that position but that would seem way to childish on his behalf and the Uchiha would never let it go. Then something came to mind. He grinned dangerously. Kiba saw his eyes fall on him and gulped. He would have to choose truth if he did not want to do something harsh because when had Neji known about mercy? Based on past experiences, the spiky haired boy knew that word was not in his dictionary. He looked away and then back at Neji who looked like a very hungry lion who was about to bounce on his blood soaked pray. He gulped again…

' _Definitely not'_

"Kiba my good old friend." Neji started. Shikamaru raised a lazy eyebrow and Sasuke seemed too focused on something apart from Sakura and Kiba held his breath. He wished he wore some nappies. The girls stayed quiet amongst all this, they still where fairly new to them and games liked this allowed them to grasp on just how close the group of boys where. This was another reason to why Ino chose this game.

"Truth or dare…"

"…"

"…"

"…Tru- Screw it dare! I ain't afraid of ya!" Neji grinned, his friend was way too stupid and bold for his own good. But Neji felt a little generous. The keyword the? _Little_.

"Spin around in a blindfold for thirty seconds and then kiss the person infrount of you." Neji stated, causing Kiba to snake a look around.

"What happens if it's one of the guys?" Kiba asked, his eyes small.

"Then, the girls get given a show-"

"No way!" Sasuke demanded.

"Hell no!" Kiba barked and Shikamaru shook his head. Sakura and Ino squealed a giggle and Hinata went beet red. Neji turned to Shikamaru who shook his head.

"No way in hell." Neji read. _'Maybe this was too harsh.'_

"Fine, if it lands on one of us than the girls play a game of rock, paper scissors to decide who gets aids-"

"Hey!"

"Buzzkill" Ino whined but nodded. "I'm fine with that" Sakura turned to Sasuke who seemed to be glaring at Kiba. It seemed like she would just have to hope that it would not land on her. Neji grinned.

"Let's begin."

"Sasuke, pass me something that would work as a bandana." Ino ordered.

"Sakura." He called, his voice husky.

"Y-yes!" Sakura blushed. She just loved the way he called her name. It just sounded so ' _sexy,'_ to her. Sasuke got up and made his way to his bedroom. He rummaged through his door for a moment before coming back with a bandana.

"Here" he screwed it up in a ball and passed it to Kiba who coughed it in the swoop of his hands. He grabbed the corners and flipped it, allowing it to spread flat in the air. It was a plain black with cubed spiral pattered coming from the centre. He turned to find Hinata staring at him. He grinned at her. A naughty through crossed his mind causing him to feel a little hot- a flash of memory came back from the day which they here talking at Kings Burgers. ' _I think I'm was over my head…'_ He thought.

"Hinata." Kiba called.

"Y-yes!" She strutted still feeling the sensation of his hand lingering on her shoulder. He held the bandana out to her. She started at it puzzled. "Could you tie it around me?" He grinned. She wasn't sure why he chose her but nodded dumbly in response and took the bandana in here petite hands. Their fingers touched at the contact. Kiba turned his head away from her.

"Ready."

She stood up and hesitantly leaned towards Kiba. She bundled it together and brought the piece of fabric infrount of Kiba. Kiba closed his eyes and leaned back to give her a little more reach but it seemed to have benefited him more than Hinata. Blood pumped to either area of his body, slowly filling the shallow areas. Hinata blushed red at the contact and accidently let go of one of the ends casing her to lean more in to grab it which just tensed Kiba up. Naughty thoughts danced around in Kiba's head.

"S-s-sorry" She stuttered. She quickly grasped it after fumbling for a bit and encased Kiba's eyes with the soft fabric putting him under complete darkness but Hinata's bust pushed against his back and kept him occupied and it was only when she pulled away that he noticed that the bandana was not being tugged anymore. Hinata stood back slowly and Kiba turned to face her. Her face was a little pink at the closeness and if she was her old shelf, she may had fainted on sight. She could only thank the blindfold for protecting her blush from Kiba's eyes. Ino snapped Hinata to her with the clap of her hands. She grabbed Kiba firmly and led him in the centre of the group. She twirled her hands and told him to _turn._

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

Hinata blinked. Thirty seconds of Kiba spinning and Kiba stood infrount of her- facing her, blind fold off and a shocked expression on her face. His expression instantly turned to a small grin which seemed to have been tugging at his face. If they played by the rules than this would mean that Hinata would be the one to kiss him or he kiss her. She looked around for help but all she found was some evil smirks, a bored face and two emotionless ones. Needless to say Hinata was not getting help. He took a step towards her and she fought the urge to take a step back. It wasn't that she didn't like him. In fact he was pretty funny and there was not much to dislike about him. Not much she knew about anyway. It was more of the idea of kissing him. It would be her first kiss and it would all be taken away by this game.

"Hinata?" He called softly. Kiba could see that Hinata didn't want this. He could tell that she didn't want to kiss him. But as much as he wanted to feel those lips of hers against his, he knew that in order for him to get a chance at going out with her, he would have to create a sense of trust between them and that would not be the case if he went through with this.

"Come on Hinata!" Ino cheered. She wanted to see some lip action, to Ino, this was the only way to break her out of that shy sell of hers. She had the objective to getting rid of that once and for all and make her as extroverted as she was and she would take any opportunity she would get. But Tenten wanted to repay her thoughtfulness with that of her own. But before she could repay her debt, Kiba jumped in.

"Hinata, if you don't want to do it, I don't mind." Those words surprised Sasuke and Neji. Shikamaru grasped on to his bored expression however interesting this was. Not once did any of them saw Kiba as thoughtful as this, especially to someone of the opposite gender and who could blame them? They had seen the way he treated other girls, maybe he really did want to date the girl.

Hinata started at him with wide eyes, not only was he funny but he also seemed to be extremely thoughtful. All eyes were on her. She slowly but surely started nodded earing a whoop from Ino and a smile from Sakura. She took a step towards Kiba and he closed the distance. Hinata closed her eyes and leaned, her lips pursed. Kiba acting like a pro, placed her hand at the back of her head and tilled his and sealed the kiss. To Hinata it felt nice? Good? She couldn't put her finger on it but the feeling fell into the rank of those words. Kiba pulled away first after a second and cheers went out. Kiba released a grin and winked at Hinata who blushed in response. His eyes than turned dangerously to Sasuke who stared back, his eyes fearless. Kiba was going to get back him for the threat he made the other day. Kiba glared a grin at his black haired friends. He was going to get them as close as he could in the next dare…

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

 **AN: Hello hello everybody! My gawd I hate Kiba. Not in cannon of course but in this fic, I have him as a character which I despise and I hope you will too. I want Naruto here and kissing Hinata instead but his time will come and all I can ask you to do is bear with me for that.**

 **With all that said, I shall say that Sasuke should really really be worried about what's to come next. Let's just say that guys in general will not like it, I mean it's weird and well yeahh… But on the plus side I think Sakura may enjoy it… To some extent anyway…. HEHEHEHEH (EVIL LAUGH THAT WAS)**

 **Anyway, please do follow, fav and leave those beautiful reviews, with the few I get, I do read them lol but I would read them even if I get like a hundred a chapter… I can dream ykno….**

 **Peace**

 **SolidWhiteGekko, sneaking out…**


	9. DG of FR Part 3

**Bumps and Comfort**

 **Chapter 9: The Despicable Game of Forceful Revelations (Part 3)**

 _ **AU: Hi people, just here with a short chapter. I know they're supposed to be like 1k long at minimum but I did not want to fill my chapters with fillings, I'm sure you got enough of them with the Naruto anime XD. (Still an awesome anime)**_

 _ **Also, I apologise for this 2 week late chapter, my laptop charger broke and well! I could not work on this and it did not help that I was already behind on school work as it is. Much like September, the next few weeks shall be hectic and I warn that by updates may come late.**_

 _ **Anyway, I give you, the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **and final chapter in this despicable game of forceful revelations.**_

 _ **Enjoy…**_

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

Sasuke was pretty annoyed – No- He was really really annoyed. Like super-duper, smash a few windows and hulk out in the town square annoyed. So bad, not even the blessed smile on Sakura's face could keep it at bay. He felt uncomfortable and cold and it was all due, to Sakura's poor choice in clothing. He had no idea what she thought when she wore this. Sakura on the other hand was extremely comfortable and very cosy in Sasuke's T-shirt and trousers, however baggy they were. They smelt amazing to her and felt as if she was in a dream. But then again, she was kind of wearing her crushes clothing and so she would have been comfortable in anything. Moving around a bit she had to admit that the trousers felt a tiny bit rough.

Sasuke had now first hand experienced the curse of the game when women where involved, in fact, he could see his dad shaking his head now with an disappointed look in his eyes while his mother probably would have just died from joy of the idea of her darling Sasuke-kun in _cute_ female clothing. He could only imagine all the teasing his brother would do if he got sight of him. But he shrugged at that, he always had a Christmas photo from last year and was sure he could use that as leverage. It was now down to Ino and she was in a very… ahh… in an embarrassing situation.

"Come on Ino! All you have to do is lay down in the lap of one of the guys for thirty seconds. It could be anyone."? Tenten grinned evilly. Kiba was about to make a remark but caught Hinata's pale eyes one him and stopped to wink at her. She flushed a little pink and instantly turned away, her thoughts driven to the kiss she was forced into.

"Come on Ino, this is real troublesome and I just want to go home. Hurry up and pick!" Shikamaru yawned.

"S-shut up!" Ino shouted. Sakura just grinned and Neji made a shocking suggestion.

"Why, don't you just lie in Shikamaru's lap, he seems really eager to get it done." Tenten high-fived him for that idea.

"Nice one, Neji!"

"Learnt from the best!" He smirked.

Ino looked at Shikamaru, who met her eyes with a gaze of boredom. He seemed extremely unfazed by the situation and that really did not settle for her. But Neji knew otherwise. It may had been that surprising kiss but he felt as if he wanted to push fate for a bit. Shikamaru looked away from Ino, as if he was struggling to hold that needed mask of boredom.

' _Knew it!'_

A moment went by and Shikamaru not really being one to care much about pride, seemed to have surprised his friends and slugged Neji naturally cocky face with a dose of smug.

"If it'll speed up the process, than whatever!" He said indifferently and now seemed to have found Sasuke's blank TV much more interesting. Ino's breath stopped. He had just given her the ok but did not seemed like he cared. She felt horrible. She did not like this and that was something the blonde was not used to. Ino head over to Shikamaru who sat cross legged on the floor due to the lack of space and took a sit next to him. Shikamaru trained his eyes on hers. She wanted to look away. Any form of confidacne had already slipped out of her. She felt like Hinata.

' _No offence.'_

"Not so tough now!" Tenten shouted, leaning at the back of the couch opposite Neji.

"S-Shut it, Panda!" Ino whispered. "This is no biggie…Just lie there for thirty seconds… easy." She forcefully reassured herself much like a mouse wanting to confront the cat. She took one last breath and laid down, her back to the ground and head in the man's lap.

He caught a light whiff of her sweet strawberry fragrance which completely contradicted against the smell of his toxic comfort. It was almost like a terrifying cure for the genius. For the first time in his life, Shikamaru was mentally freaking out. He didn't know how to react and was just gripping into his façade as it tried to slip like a slimy eel out of the fisherman's grasp. He could only hold it for so long before submitting to this uphill battle. Needless to say, the next thirty seconds? Was hell itself!

Ino's heart was racing, her face an erratic red. Her eyes where wide with fear and curiosity as she stared up at Shikamaru who held his face turned in the direction of the clock, almost eyeing it as if it would try to pull something when he blinked and thus, extending his time in this hell hole. And then he did something he knew he would regret. He looked down.

'…'

'…'

'… _dam…it…how….troublesome…'_

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

 _ **AU: OK! Ending has arrived, yes it was short but as mentioned before, I'm very busy so applogies but on the other hand, I hope you enjoyed the shikino goodness. I like them as a couple and would have to say that I would prefer her over Tamari anyway but psst, I got my awesome NAHI so WHOOOOOO!**_

 _ **Hope you lot enjoyed this chapter though and I may just push the chapters to every other Thursday due to the tough time I'm battling against.**_

 _ **SolidWhiteGekko, sneaking out…**_


	10. The Hot Drinks of Complexity

**Bumps and Comfort**

 **Chapter 10: The Hot Drinks of Complexity**

 _ **AU: Hello everybody. I'm back with your weekly dose of Bumps and Comfort, to comfort your shipping needs XD. Horrible I know, but just go with it. Anyway, I present you, chapter 10, The Hot Drinks of Complexity.**_

 _ **Please enjoy…**_

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

"Thank god, no one's taken this!" Ino sighed in bliss, the couch was just to perfect, it felt just right and she could not help but snuggle into it. What was even greater about this couch? It was inside the coffee house where the scent of freshly brewed coffee danced in the air. It was a pleasure for Ino and her friends but it seemed as if her bliss would be coming to an end. She took a sip of her hot Latte choking on it due to Tenten's intense glare at her earlier statement. Sakura watched the fiery interaction, only whishing she had some popcorn in hand. Some toffee sweet popcorn to be precise.

"I'm pretty sure after that last commotion, no one's dared to take a seat in this so called _she devils den_!" Tenten stated in an overly menacing voice causing Ino the squeak a guilt filled reply.

"Isn't that a good thing-" Ino stated, but Tenten interrupted.

"No! You almost got us kicked out of this place, and Hinata had to almost beg to allows us back in-"

"-She is good with peo-"

"-That really isn't the poi-" But Ino was already looking for something to drag Tenten's attention away from her and she mentally thanked her struggling friend who approached them. Ino launched her defence.

"Oi look its Hinata!" Ino stood up pointing straight at the midnight haired friend who was currently playing waiter for them as she struggled her way towards them, juggling their drinks in her petite hands.

Sakura watching their argument come to an abrupt end she turned to see Hinata, playing waiter for them and immediately regretted allowing her to go alone.

"I think one of us should have helped her out." Sakura dumbly stated, while the other mealy nodded in agreement, forgetting their little feud.

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

After Hinata manged to make her way towards her friends, she quickly handed the welcomed beverages to their respected owners which unchained her hands to some freedom, allowed her to take a naughty sip form her beloved drink. The clash of the adored sweetness and the distasted bitterness forced a delightful moan to pass from her lips. The contrast of flavours of the drink trying to outshine each other always left much to be enjoyed and thus her craving for this drink began. She had been after this drink for a few days now but did not do anything to quench her thirst mealy due to the fact that she was to shy for her own good and so relied much too heavily on her friends. And thus her friends meeting up and what better place to meet then this homily coffee joint. It was the perfect place, with the much welcomed spaciousness and good music thanks to the help of random musicians who hope to show off their skills and even earn a little money while doing so. Plus it was a socially acceptable place for an hangout and even though they may had almost got kicked out with in the first week of moving to this place, everything was going smoothly now. Or was…

The eyes of her friends and some strangers form close booths where pulled away from whatever they were doing and now focused on her. Her face shot from complete ignorance to utter embarrassment, with the colour of her face matching that of her pink haired friends.

"Seems like Hinata's enjoying her Mocha a bit too much!" Sakura teased, wiggling her eyebrows at her now overly embarrassed friend. To her dismay, the so called peacemaker of the group was not planning on keeping any peace today as switched from firing at Ino to messing with her. What was worst? Ino also jumped on the embarrass Hinata as much as you can band wagon for the sake of embarrassment and maybe a little for defence.

"Oh maybe she was imaging something dirty with Kiba!" Tenten smirked.

"Oh yeah, you did seem to enjoy that little smooch with Kiba a little _too_ much, I wouldn't be surprised if your mind wondered to something a little less. Inn-o-cent." Ino stated, breaking up the last word painfully slow for Hinata with every letter leading to a heightened level of embarrassment from before.

"I-i-ino" Hinata squeaked, flapping her arms at her sides like a headless chicken. "I-I-I w-wasn't thinking a-a-anything like that!" The girls all burst into laughter at her friend's innocents.

"Oh god, Hinata, your way to fun to tease!" Ino stated, wiping the tears from her eyes. The teasing of Hinata was something which had been going on from since they were children. The fact that she was the weakest link due to her ease of fluster also did not help but she too could shove when pushed. Only by her friends of course. And like a rabbit who had been corned, she pounced on the fox with all her might.

"But just what did you do with Neji in Sasuke's room." Hinata giggled. Everyone stopped and slowly turned to Tenten. She quickly looked down at her white coffee, thinking about the scene which transcended between her and Neji two days ago. Her face flushed pink.

' _Dam it, just when I got it out of my head. Stupid idiot!'_ She mentally cried. She knew that it wasn't his fault, heck she was the one that kissed him and she just had no idea why. She changed her mind, it was her fault. She stared hard at the coffee and through gritted teeth she spoke.

"Nothing. Happened…"

"You expect us to believe that, you're practically pink as Hinata on a good day-"

"-Ino" Hinata squeaked, "I'm not pink on my good days!"

"Fine bad days!" Ino shrugged. "You where stuttering like hell and went to the toilet for a solid 5 minutes and we know for a fact you were not using the toilet like you're supposed to!" Ino finished and Sakura gasped at a thought.

"Tenten! You don't like Neji… Do you?" Sakura asked but it was really more of a statement to her and Ino.

"I don't like him!" Tenten stated. She face Ino a second later. "His smug as hell," She added, her teeth gritted at the last bit. Right before Ino was about to continue with the probing, Tenten stood tall and pointed a finger straight at Ino, a smirk riding her face.

"And lets just be clear here, you wouldn't be directing all the attention on me just so you could get away with lazy ass." Ino stared at her… and laughed.

"OH, MY!" she started in between the fits of giggles, "You think I wanna get with Shikamaru, I just enjoy teasing the guy." She burst out in laughter before sending a wobbly finger back at her.

"Face it Tenten, the reason why you're so uptight most of the time is because you never got any action, you never speak to boys with them never being manly enough for you and now that you may have found your match, your just don't want to admit it." Ino reasoned. Tenten froze for a second. It seemed like she had not given her friend enough credit. A few seconds slugged by and Tenten had managed to collect her thoughts. She looked up, facing Ino directly and laughed at her, almost evilly. She was not turning the tides on her. But before Tenten said anything, Sakura interrupted, and beat her to it. She pointed a sharp finger at a location behind Ino.

"Ino, Shikamaru's coming to you with some flowers!" Sakura yelled. Ino shot up and turned around, shouting "Where!" The girls burst into laughter and Hinata apologised to all the people who were disturbed by their little show. Ino understanding this now fumed!

"You think I wanna get with Mr Lazy." Tenten repeated in a mocking voice before bursting out in laughter. "Oh please, I've known you long enough to know that you want him!" Tenten laughed, a very wobbly finger staying pointed at Ino.

Ino blew air in frustration. She grabbed her coffee, turned a quick on-eighty degrees and made her way out the coffee house and paused at the door.

"See, you guys later, If Tenten isn't too busy trying to get her hands under Neij's pants." Ino smirked grinning evilly at Tenten before leaving the place.

"Dam her!" Tenten glared now sobered due to her remark. She chugged down the dangerously hot drink in one go. Sakura and Hinata could only watched Tenten in fear. That was still fairly hot and she manage to throw it all down. She turned toward the other two, eyes of pure terror. The two pushed as far away as the seat allowed them from her.

"I've got some stuff I've got to do, so I'll see you guys later" With that she went off to her destination walking briskly as she did. Sakura looked at Hinata with an apologetic smile on her face. Hinata could only guess what she was going to say.

"Sorry Hinata, I've got to go and meet Sasuke, I can walk with you home though." Hinata smiled. She did not want to be a burden and so declined the offer causing Sakura to nod her head and say an apologetic bye before making a quick departure with her hot drink in hand. Hinata's eyes trailed her till she left the door.

"See ya Hinata!" Sakura waved before stepping out, the door separating them. She looked down at her Mocha in hand. It was now only her and her quarter drunk drink which was now turning warm. She sighed. She knew that they were all just teasing each other but she could not help but think that maybe they pushed Tenten a little far. She did seem a little upset and the fact that she just drowned her hot drink without even flinching was evidence of it. She sipped a little more of her coffee, it was getting cooler now and so she started to drink a little more and a little faster.

The bell for their entrance chimed open causing her curious eyes to wonder to the person who had just walked in. Recognition dropped dead in her eyes. She knew who this man was instantly. Or kind of did. He held a flyer in his hand and a big oddly shaped case which Hinata could only guess that it was a case for an instrument of some sort. _'Maybe he was here to play some music'_ she thought.

Her eyes stayed on him as he strode over to the front counter and talk to one of the coffee houses workers. The memories of her first encounter flashed through her and she flushed a blush or two in response. Clearly the hot drink was getting the better of her. The man dispersed into a staff only door and escaped from her eyes. She sipped her drink only to realise that she had finished it. She stood up with the cup in hand and exited the joint, tossing her empty Styrofoam cup in the bin leading to the door.

"So he works here…" She confirmed. She concluded that he must have live in this area and with that in mind made her way home, wondering if they will ever meet again, having no idea that she had just walked into the hand of fate.

A fate which now had a rusted gear in an forced motion…

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

 _ **AU: Well and that is a wrap. This is almost double the size of my average chapter which I guess is something which you guys deserve. I received a PM by someone who I shan't name, telling me that they enjoyed the story and to keep going. That honestly had my heart swell and I know I have already said thank you to them though PM but I would like to say it again. Thanks! It truly means alot.**_

 _ **I know I may sound a little greedy but please, do leave a review, I do take them seriously as a review is written by another human beings which have taken time out of their lives to comment on something I created. It truly makes me happy and gives me an idea on what yours the readers feel about my fic. Also I would like to say that I shall be leaving something like Easter eggs in this story which are kind of like links to my other stories which I have uploaded on another account. That is all I shall say now…**_

 _ **Till next time,**_

 _ **SolidWhiteGekko sneaking out…**_


	11. A Dropping Pebble

**Bumps and Comfort**

 **Chapter 11: A Dropping Pebble**

 _ **AU: Hello people, its-a-me Gekko and I'm back with the eleventh chapter of this fict. There is not really much to say, so I'll let my writing to the narrating and let your minds wonder.**_

 _ **Please enjoy…**_

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

The blond haired man stared himself down. It may had been the burrito he had earlier on but for some reason he could not help but feel amazed by how a mirror worked. He never really gave a penny for how the mirror did what it did. In fact, it was only now when he was checking that he looked alright for the task that he started to wonder just how some material could reflect his image back at him and so accurately at that. But it really was not the time for these thoughts.

"Come on Naruto, focus!" He told himself, slapping his cheeks with both hands. At the moment he was rocking some brown boots, nicely fitted black jeans and a white shirt topped with an midnight blue V-neck jumper. He had hoped that this was considered casually smart. He wasn't sure if he should get one of his friends to come for reference. He nervously chuckled remembering an old friend who was right for the job.

"Hey man, I know I haven't seen you in a while but is it cool if you came round and checked that my outfit was alright?" He asked out aloud almost as if he was practicing it. His friends face with an annoyed reaction then came to mind. He was sure that he would get a kicking if he tried that on him. He could only assume how he would take it and leave it at that. As far as his friend new, he was across the country, studying at some other university and so Naruto would leave it at just that. He wasn't sure if he would be able to face him in his state anyway. Naruto let out a long sigh…

"Maybe some other time…" He voiced quietly. He turned to his guitar which laid comfortably on his bed and picked it up to test some of the strings. It all sounded right. He knew the song which he was going to play off my heart. It was all set. All he had to do now was execute it all and hope that he could impress the manager, the employees and the people who come to the café.

He grabbed his guitar and placed it in its case before swinging it over his back. He was ready. He was going to entertain and show them that he was the right guy for the job. He knew that if he could grab this job, his life would get a little easier and he could burden his parents a little less. With the song he would play in mind, he made his way out the door he had familiarised himself with and made his way towards the coffee house, hoping that after his performance he would get the job and buy a large cup of his beloved mocha.

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

Hinata had just finished purchasing all the books which she would need for her first year at university as well as a new reading book which she has been oh, so keen to read for the past few months and was now heading home, hoping to start the novel.

Seeing that she would pass the coffee house, Hinata started to crave her beloved drink. The drink which she mealy had a day ago but of course, Hinata wanted to stay away from the coffee house. Her shyness getting in her way again but then when she thought about that lonely drink which was meant for her lonely self… She shook her head furiously. It was fine. She could walk in there and buy a mocha and then be done with it. That would be it and she would be on her merrily way back home, with her drink in hand and books in the other. With those thoughts in mind, she pushed the door open, allowing the sweet chime of the bell to acknowledge her presence. She noticed that a few people had glanced at her. The feeling if wanting to run back out the door as fast she possible could zapped around in her mind. She now realised just how helpful her friends where. They gave her confidence, confidence to stroll in to a coffee house and order a drink, drink it and then walk out. But at the moment they were not here and so her confidence was quite lacking.

Slowly but surely, she forced herself forward, not knowing that the man who she had saw enter the café a day ago, the same man who she had saved her from falling by grabbing her almost a week ago, the same man who had grasped her hands when helping her pick up her tomato now sat on an a high tool making preparations. She was completely oblivious to it all with her mind only focused on the path to her hot drink. She walked up to the counter and waited in line, she was now only one person behind. The person had made her order and received her drink before walking away. It was now her turn. She approached the counter.

"H-hi, c-can I have a mocha please?" She asked timidly. The employees didn't seemed to catch that and sent her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" She asked kindly. Hinata breathed deeply thinking about how she did it yesterday and tried again.

"Can I please have a medium sized mocha please?" She asked. Knowing the price she placed it on the counter when she got the confirmation that the order went through. The employees took the money and flashed her smile. She typed into her cash register and handed Hinata the change.

"Thank you."

"Your mocha will come in a few seconds." She said. Hinata nodded and stood aside for the next person. She breathed in a sigh of relief, thankful that it went smoothly after only one mishap. She was sure that she would have been scolded by Tenten and Ino if she saw that. There was some strumming of a guitar, it was light and gentle but she heard it clearly and it seemed as if everyone in the coffee house could hear it too. She looked to the source and saw that it was the same blonde man who she had met on two occasions. The first occasion having her quite flustered and the second one being only a day ago and left her in curiosity. This was the third time and much like the second time, she was also filled with curiosity. Was he going to perform? Did this mean that he truly did work here? These questioned danced around in her mind till the words 'Mocha' snapped her out of it. She turned around, a startled look on her face.

"Here you go miss." The employee stated before looking back at the blonde and then back at her.

"Sorry if this is sudden but is that guy your boyfriend?" the employee asked. Hinata started at her and blinked in confusing a couple of times before it all sank in. Her face heated red and she shook her head dangerously fast. She would have beaten two world records that day.

"N-no!" She stammered. The employee grinned.

"Well if that's the case, I may have a go at him," she winked at her and Hinata smiled in response but her thoughts on the guy came back and she had to clear her curiosity.

"Is that man now working here?" Hinata asked. The lady looked past her and to the blonde man who was lightly strumming his guitar as if he was testing it.

"Not yet, but if he can please the people and the boss, than he is sure to book himself the job." She stated before walking away and tending another customer. Hinata's eyes travelled back to him and closed her.

"Good luck…" She whispered before grabbing a seat. She wanted to find out if he truly needed the luck.

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

 **AU: Mwahahahahaha! Yes! I am truly evil indeed!**

… **.**

 **Alight, keeping in mind that I'm probably as evil as a drunk rabbit and believe me, I have actually seen an intoxicated rabbit… Or maybe it was a racoon? Ah can't remember but I know I shouldn't but it was pretty funny. It walked side to side and was wobbling and everything. Oh god! I think it's on YouTube somewhere. Argg, who knows anyway?**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I don't really want to say much about the next chapter and so will leave it at the fact that I want you guys to leave a review out of appreciate. It isn't necessary but it would be mighty nice of ya.**

 **Anyway, peace!**

 **SolidWhiteGekko, sneaking out…**


	12. An Emotional Entanglement

**Bumps and Comfort**

 **Chapter 12: An Emotional Entanglement**

 _ **AU: Hi people, looks like I'm back with another chapter after a few months hiatus. I had thought about stopping for a while for the lack of attention this fict is being given and I am still deciding on that. But in the meantime, here is the next chapter which I hope will pick up some steam for the story.**_

 _ **Oh and on a quick note, there will be a song featured in this chapter called 'So Far Gone' by Thousand Foot Krutch. It's an amazing song and it kinda fits what's needed.**_

 _ **With that said, I send you another chapter for Bumps and Comfort. Ladies and gentlemen, I present you chapter 11 of Bumps and Comfort; An Emotional Entanglement**_

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

The noise in the coffee house had settled down a little, something which Naruto had only noticed now that he had finished the set up and glanced at the crowd. He checked the mic had been plugged in to the juice box and made sure that the wires where all connected. He gave the mic a light tap allowing a light 'thud' to lose itself into the crowd of noise. Again, his attention went back to the guitar which he fumbled with. He strummed it lightly and it replied with the sweet raw sound he expected. He really did not want to mess this up and so he double cheeked all the devices. Again.

With that all down, he turned his attention to the group of people in the coffee house. Some of them gave him some scurried glances of interests and aware while others where drunk on their friends and the topics of discussion. Some of the girls who stole looks, seemed to turn away and giggle when his eyes lazily came across them. He had to admit, their reaction confused him little and had him wondering if he looked funny or something. His hands started to get a little moist with sweat.

Naruto's eyes made their final stop on the manager who stood by the counter inspecting him with hawk like eyes and crossed arms. He gave him a small nod, notifying Naruto that it was fine to start. He nodded back in response and turned to the mic. He took a deep breath and wiped his hands dry on his jeans.

' _Well, this is it…'_ Naruto thought. He tapped on the top of the mic- a _dud_ sound made its way around the coffee joint. The place fell a lot quieter. More eyes, drawn by interest had now pointed to his direction. It was now time to show them the fruits of all his training. He took another deep breath and then began to speak in the mic.

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

Hinata watched, standing up- Un-moving. He now faced her, the audience and his possible employer as well as many of his future colleagues. He seemed as if he was gathering his thoughts. Her eyes held onto every move he made. That breath he took to that rubbing on the back of his neck before pulling his hand back to the mic. She seemed compiled to watch him for some unknown reason. It just seemed right for her to do so. She could only assume it was a form of thanks for him saving her from that nasty fall.

"Hi everyone!" He spoke, his voice reaching every being in the coffee house. It was firm yet gentle. Hinata wasn't sure, but she guessed he must had been nervous, knowing that if she too was in his place, she may had frozen stiff with fear with all those eyes on her. She did not even think that her friends would even have given her the confidence to even move in that scenario.

"I've made this song, and well, I kind of want to share it with you." The room was dead silent now, Hinata senses where numb to only the sound of his voice and the sight of his every action. He gave a slight uneven chuckle. "Well here I go." He told them before placing the mic on the stand. He grabbed the guitar and took a seat in the high stool. He rested one leg on a high foot rest and top of that foot he rested his guitar. He pulled the mic a little down so it was at a similar distance from his mouth and the belly of the guitar. He brought his lips close to the mic and closed his eyes. His fingers started to strum the guitar delicately yet professionally.

' _His playing it so well.'_ But as that thought left her mind- he started to sing and as soon as the first few words left his lips, those thoughts where gone instantly and replaced with how amazing his voice could sound.

" _I know they say that the space between,  
Can make it stronger than we've ever seen,  
They might be right but I disagree,  
Cause I've never felt stronger than when you're with me,"_

Hinata's heart started to stutter. His voice was one's who was filled with the purest form of devilish pain there was. Hinata couldn't touch upon where the pain exactly came from but the song almost made her feel it, sense it- touch it? It almost made her understand his pain.

" _Sometimes I wonder why you even care,  
Cause even when I leave you're always there with me,  
And like a candle makes a brighter place,  
This mark you've made on me can't be erased,_

 _I wanna be so far gone in you,  
So far nothing else will ever do,  
I wanna be so far gone in you,  
In you.._

 _I've stood alone and I've fallen down,  
Your hands were there to pick me off the ground,  
Sometimes I cry cause I can't believe,  
Your love is big enough to cover me,_

 _Sometimes I've wondered if you're even there,  
But when I feel far away you meet me there,  
And like a candle makes a brighter place,  
This mark you've made on me can't be erased,  
Yeah.._

 _I wanna be so far gone in you,  
So far nothing else will ever do,  
I wanna be so far gone in you,  
In you.._

 _I wanna be so far gone in you,  
So far nothing else will ever do,  
I wanna be so far gone in you,  
In you..I wanna be lost,_

 _I wanna be lost in you,  
Like a ship in the night,  
I wanna get lost in you,  
Underneath your sky,_

 _I wanna be lost in you,  
Like a ship in the night,  
So far gone tonight,_

 _I wanna be so far gone in you,  
So far nothing else will ever do,  
I wanna be so far gone in you,  
In you…_

 _So far gone in you,  
In you,  
In you,  
So far gone in you."_

Hinata didn't know, but she had tears streaming down her face much like a few other girls in the coffee house. It was a truly touching song and showed just how much love he had for this passion. He sung with such passion. It was as if she was there, feeling all these emotions which he had for that said person. As soon as he started to sing she was lost in his worlds, his emotions! Overwhelming to the point which her had tears coming out of her eyes. Tears coming out the eyes of strangers! She was lost for words. All she knew was that she didn't need to understand where the pain came from, all she knew was that it hurt. It was as if her heart was just about to be mended and then _CRACK_! Her heart smashed like a ball of ice being hurled at a wall, with every fragment being a pieces of her tender heart. And there the tears fell, crazy hot drops of beads- furiously sliding down her eyes and dropping from her chin to her covered bosom… A few landing on top of her exposed heart.

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

Naruto had his eyes closed for the entire song. He had memorised it and was so familiar with its guitar that it all felt like muscle memory. It wasn't as if he was doing any work, it was like he just stood there as this person sang out what seemed to be their life story and he was merely an observer watching the piece and feeling those raw emotions. But he knew that none of that would have been possible. He would never had been able to put all those emotions into that song all by himself.

' _It was all thanks to her…'_ The second that thought left his mind, he opened his eyes to find some of the audience in tears. He wasn't sure if it was because he was a bad singer or the fact that something happened. He just stood there in front of them… dumb…naked… in front of people who were once his audience.

Seconds ticked by- No one clapped or said anything. The entire room was in a state of pin shattering silence. Quiet as a disturbed night sky. Than someone started to clap, Natruto twitched at that echoed sound, this was followed by a few more and then the entire room was clapping with furious passion as if it was some widespread epidemic. Naruto just stood there? Amazed! He would have never guessed that they would enjoy it so much. He knew that he had just sung his heart exposed to the people of this coffee joint but that didn't matter. It was a simple release and something he was hoping to use to land him a job.

Naruto looked up to find that the employer or should he think manager, was now smiling widely at him, his teeth shinning and arms in their neutral state. He gave him a nod and walked to the back. Naruto grinned to himself. And then her eyes caught him. She was the girl form before. The girl which he had stupidly bumped into, held her close and then grasped her hand when trying to help her pick up her groceries. Naruto wanted to know why she was crying, he felt the need to go there- ask her and maybe even try and comfort her but people swarmed him asking him questions and complimenting him.

"You were so awesome out there." One girl told him, wiping the tears away from her eyes. He replied with and adequate 'Thanks'.

"Is there a girl who you really loved?" Another asked him, and his mind shot like a bullet to an image of _her_. An image which he almost had mentally engraved himself in his mind. He gave a sad nod and a shaky 'yes' to it but they did not seem to catch on. A few more questions and statements where mentioned and asked which he replied to one after the other. He was truly overwhelmed by the attention. He eyes started to dart around for the girl he had bumped into but she was nowhere to be found. If that smoker was right, Naruto knew that he would have to speak to her eventually but with her being gone, he could only hope that he would somehow run into her again. With him knowing of nothing he could do, he hopped to fate… Something he had always hated to do…

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

 **AU: Well people, it seems like I'm ending it here. I was planning on writing another entry into Hinata's little diary as another additional section and when I started to write I realised that it would be very pointless and boring so I had given up on it.**

 **To be honest, I don't really like this chapter much. It feels kind of crap compared to some of my previous chapters. I think it's because I'm writing worst as the days past but am not too sure why that's the case. I may need to have some time to reflect on my writing.**

 **Oh and I will like to say that due to the lack of attention which this fict is getting, my updates will just go with the flow.**

 **In otherworld's? The more reviews, fav and follows- the fast I update. Of course if it gets to the point of hardly anything, I may just stop and leave this fict and work on a brand new plot bunny of mine starring the cast of fairy tale. (the FT community is quite appreciating)**

 **Anyway,**

 **SolidWhiteGekko, sneaking out…**


	13. A Little More Than I Expecte

**Bumps and Comfort**

 **Chapter 13: A Little More Than I Expected**

 _ **AU: I hope you like treats because Sasuke is going to fist you full of the…. Err, that's not what I meant….Anyway? I guess I'll let you at it. I give you, Chapter 13 of Bumps and Comfort; A Little More Than I Expected.**_

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

It's been four madly paced days since the last hangout with everyone. It had been three days, since she had met up with her girls which was followed by a hook up with her beloved Sasuke at his place. Needless to say, the past two days had been horribly uneventful with her only form of interactions and entertainments were from her casual flic though the power of Netflix and two calls. One was a typical skype call with Hinata while the other was a sudden yet not so surprising phone call from her mother, where they talked about her wellbeing and if she had met any cute guys.

Of course, hearing her dad shouting colourful words at what she could imagine was a football game where his team where losing in the background, forced her to bend the truth a little. She knew that whatever she told her mother, would eventually be passed onto her father due to her mother's poor habit of spilling the beans when it came to the news of her beloved daughter.

So instead of saying that she met her raven haired prince and that they came to the point where they swapped clothing to her delight and had here sitting snuggly in his lap (also to her delight), she merely stated that she did meet a cute guy but was way too shy to even greet him much less talk to him. This simply had her mother laughing and telling her that she had to seize the opportunity next time it arose which seemed to have perked her dad's interest and ask about what she had to seize. Sakura could only assume that her mother waved her hand at him like she did when she was taking to a friend while saying 'nothing important honey' to create some temporary privacy for the juicy gossip. Of course, it wouldn't matter as she would natter about it later.

Sakura blew out a sigh. She really did not enjoy lying to her mother, especially considering that she almost told her almost everything apart from the few session of underage drinking and going a little bit further with a boy but that was actually it. And when you brought her dad into the mix? She really did not have a choice but to lie. The last time she told her mom something about a guy which she should have clearly kept to herself, her dad was with her like a guard dog, carrying an metal baseball bat and a t-shirt that says '101 Ways to Kills a unicorn". The shirt itself wasn't something scary but the fact that he was a 6 and a half foot man with a scar on his face and a body built to break buildings? Kinda did. It really wasn't a surprise that no one approached her that week and it was a complete nightmare, the aftermath of embarrassment was nothing she ever wanted to experience again. The last thing she wanted was her dad saying some mercilessly threating words to Sasuke and most likely scaring him off for ever. And then she did it again!

She thought about Sasuke. Her Sasuke. She rolled on her bed and screamed into her pillow. She just couldn't help but feel all giddy at the thought of him. The screaming lowered down to absolute silence. She sighed into the pillow… She missed him…

' _Maybe I should call him?'_ Sakura thought… She let her mind ponder on it. After a few seconds she smiled and grabbed her phone and tapped around on the screen to open up her contacts. She scrolled down to a contact named 'My Love Machine'. Her thumb hovered above it with a thought of dread of how he would react when he saw it entered her mind. She made a mental note to kill Ino for changing his name form My Sasuke-kun to My Love Machine. She tapped on his name and then the call icon and brought it to her ear. She waited – she stopped and quickly cancelled the call. __Her mind was racing and her heart played her minds rival.

"What if he saw me as clingy?" She asked. "-No! Guy's like clingy girls… Didn't they?" Sakura asked herself. She groaned in frustration and pulled her hair. She wanted to talk to him, to see him, to just hang with him, but maybe he just wanted some time alone with them being together so much in the past few weeks.

 _Bzzzt bzzzt bzzzt bzzzzzt_

Her head pooped up from her hands. Her emerald green eyes wide with curiosity. She glanced at her phone which laid flat on the bed. Screen side up. A wide grin overrode any other facial expression. She felt giddy again and her mind shouted at her to release it all in a scream but 'My Love Machine' came first. She really did not care about the name, right now, she was a glass filled to the brim with excitement or a balloon close to exploding. She answered the phone and quickly brought it to her ear. Both of her hands where sweaty form nervousness and anxiety. She clingied to the phone.

"H-hello, Sasuke!" She almost shirked onto the phone. Keyword, almost. The phone was quite for a few moments.

"Sasuke?" She now asked uncertainly. A few moments again past but this time a husky voice answered.

"Sakura" He said, his voice like last time, was gruff. Oh how it made her weak in her knees and cause her body to tingle in glee. She could only wonder what it would have felt to kiss him for the first time.

"Yes Sasuke?" She asked with a gleeful smile plastered on her face.

"Do you want to hang out?"

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

In about thirty minutes she was ready to leave the house with one of her cutest outfit on which even Ino would have to have approved off no matter how much they kind of hated/liked each other. In approximately seven minutes, she made her way to the fount of Sasuke's in pure excitement and around twenty seconds later, he had the door open to greet her in a pair of shorts and a grey t-shirt which hung from what she could assume was a muscular body with his defined collarbone in view. Needless to say, she may had fainted on the spot if she wasn't too anxious about what he wanted to do with her.

"Come on in!" He stated, standing to the side of the door. She walked in with a skip in her steps and watched as he closed the door. The apartment was in the same condition as the last time she came, minus the mess of their previous hangout. He placed a firm hand on her mid back and escorted her in to the living area.

"Pick whatever you want, I'm going to grab some popcorn." He told her. She shook her head.

"I picked last time, so it's your turn." She stated. He just looked at her and jerked his thumb at the TV again.

"Its fine Sakura, just go and select something, just make sure it's not about the boy and his dying iguana again."

"Hey, that film was touching!" She protested and he just stared at her with the 'are you being serious look'.

"As long as the film isn't the same film like last time, it will be fine." He turned to grab the popcorn but stopped again and looked at her. He seemed to have known what was going on in her mind because he added "Oh, and we are not watching the sequel to the iguana film." He stated.

"But this time it's an armadillo!" Sakura protested, he shook his head again and head to grab the popcorn preventing the discussion from going any further. She blew out hot stream her but smiled straight after. She was of course with her Sasuke-kun.

Around forty five minutes in, she could say that she really did not expect what actually happened _ **.**_

She didn't find it bad, in fact she truly enjoyed it and was in quite the high spirits but it just was not something which was expected when they asked if you wanted to 'Netflix and chill'. It really did not register to her that it could mean exactly as what he said and not the other meaning which really had her excited and anxious at the same time. But they had mealy ate popcorn and watched a film as she snuggled against him on the couch, breathing in his scent which she really could not get much off. She would steal glanced at him every few minutes, which would just cause her to gush with blood around her body, making her feel all tingly and light headed. Because every time she glanced at him, the meaning which their generation had described as 'Netflix and chill' kept spurting to her mind causing her to get all flustered. Of course as the movie went on she got used to it and became a little bolder.

She eyed Sasuke as he watched the action seen with almost an emotionless face but she knew if she looked into it a bit more, that he was really enjoying the fact that the car crashed into the roll and the drug-lord somehow managed to survive and kill the police officer by shooting his gun sideward. His hands then went to the popcorn in her lap and a thought came to her mind. She grabbed a handful and held one to his lips. His darker than black eyes, pulled away from the screen filled with explosions and swear words and focused on her with a questioning look. She started right back at him. He sighed, turned back to the screen and opened his mouth slightly and she plopped it in. She almost burst with happiness when she almost saw a quick tint of pink on his cheeks before they turned back to its original pale moonlike shade. She could even tell that he was struggling to keep his face emotionless and almost shirked with happiness at the effect she had on him. But she of course suppressed it but what she could not suppress was the warm wide smile which had emerged on her face.

A few minutes of this went by before he grabbed popcorn with his own hand again, causing Sakura to fear that she may have crossed some kind of invisible line. He grabbed one of the pieces of popcorn form his hand and slowly moved it towards her mouth all while keeping his eyes on the movie. As the popcorn came in, her grin got wider then she thought was possible, she opened her mouth when it came very close and he put it in. She ate it and her cheeks got pinker than her hair. Her mind went numb with happiness and she just started at him. Blankly with pink blush on her cheeks.

Another huge explosion came on the screen and then the closing theme played and credits started to roll. He paused it and then turned to Sakura who was still mind numbed. He started at her for a while before grinning and planted a light but sweet kiss on her forehead, snapping her out of dumbness when his hot lips left her.

"S-s-s-s-s-sasu-u-uske!" She stuttered placing her hand on her forehead. 'Oh god!' her mind screamed. Sasuke grinned at her, devilishly.

"Yes, Sakura?" He asked. She started straight into his eyes and he did the same to her. She could not believe that she was pretty much dazed when he had kissed her and it didn't matter that it wasn't on the lips or cheek, her thoughts couldn't move away from the warm touch of his lips.

"You're so unfair?" She whined and he chuckled. He. Simply. Chuckled. It was the first times she had heard him chuckle and she loved it. It was at that moment that he knew that she truly did adore this man. She knew that it may had not been to the point that she could love him even if he killed another person but knew that if they kept up the way they went than it would only be a matter of time when she could. He coughed snapping her out of her little thought.

"Sakura? Do you want to go out with me?" He asked? To Sakura, this was fairly surprising and sudden. Here she thought that she was being way too clingy and may had annoyed him, but here he was, asking here out. Twice that day. _'Mabey I could forgive him…'_ She thought…

"-Sakura?" Sasuke's asked again, his brows forward in concern, his dark eyes squinting in an attempt to discern her status.

"O-oh Sorry, Sasuke." She said and then grinned at him. "Sure." He raised an eyebrow.

"You ok?" With her cheeks a lighter shade of her hair, her eyes closed and her grin wide. She nodded her head.

"Sure!"

He stared at her a moment longer. And his frowned disappeared and a small smile rode his face. He grabbed her chin lightly in his hand and lifted it to face him. His left hand strolled to the side of her head and grazed her cheeks before, brushing some of her hair to her side. He leaned in and tilted his head and kissed her on the lips. He pulled away, staring into her beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Sakura? I'm going to make it official…" He stated.

 *****SolidWhiteGekko*****

 _ **AN: I think that this was a fairly decent chapter, especially when it got around the end. I have to admit thought, I did struggle pretty hard when writing Sasuke's in a world where his brother did not kill his entire family and he truly did have love for someone. Also, I fear as if I may have weakened Saukra to a pile of jello. In fact, I think that I have kind of weakened the majority of these girls to the point where they are very dependent on the guys. But we may keep in mind that they are girls in this and not ninjas, but don't worry. Not all of the girls will be as week as you may think.**_

 _ **I think this maybe a reason why not a lot of guys write rom fics but hey, I hope I did some good.**_

 _ **Please do leave a review and such, as I truly adore everyone I get. I mean, this is the Naruto community so to get one review is somewhat of an achievement. Also I want you guys to know that I do work hard to get these chapters out but you must understand that I do not get payed for this. And as much as I enjoy this, it is hard to put in the hard work with the limited people who read and actually mentioned that they appreciate my work.**_

 _ **My updates will come in the breeze of your reviews, faves and follows. The more popular this becomes the faster I update, because I am working on one other fict at the mo which are doing exceptionally well compered to this but I guess that could be because of them being in a completely different fandom.**_

 **Anyway,**

 **SolidWhiteGekko, sneaking out…**


End file.
